Locked in Heaven
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini./"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "/
1. PROLOG

Locked in Heaven

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

INSPIRATED : Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya -remaja 16 tahun bernasib apes yang harus dijual oleh sepupunya sendiri sebagai balas budi./ " _Yokozo,_ _Tetsuya."/ Dirinya menyesali keadanyaanya yang serapuh butiran salju._

 ** _WARNING!!!_**

 ** _Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!_**

author proudly present

LOCKED IN HEAVEN

PROLOG

 ** _Kuroko Tetsuya_** berjalan terseok-seok dengan kepayahan. Pasalnya sepulangnya dari sekolah, Haizaki Shougo menyeretnya dengan kasar untuk memasuki sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depannya. Kuroko mendongkak hanya untuk mendapati langit di atasnya sudah berubah warna menjadi kelabu dan udara dingin berhembus kearah selatan. Ah, dia ingat presenter berita yang ditontonnya pernah bilang jika nanti malam salju pertama akan segera turun.

"Hei Kuroko! Cepat masuk!" suara Haizaki mengintrupsinya dari seberang mobil.

Dengan ragu Kuroko menurutinya. Nampak di dalam dia melihat pria bersurai kelabu pertengahan 22 tahun menunggu di kursi kemudi dengan raut wajah datar dan seperti tidak memiliki ekspresi.

" _Ano...Haizaki-kun_?"

" _Nani?"_

Kuroko menatap wajah Haizaki dengan wajah penasaran.

" Kita akan pergi kemana? Kau tahu jika aku perlu menyiapkan makan malam untuk _obasan dan jisan."_

Alis Haizaki sempat menukik heran dan selanjutnya dia tertawa lebar seolah Kuroko baru saja melontarkan lawakan untuknya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu lagi menyiapkan sarapan ataupun makan malam untuk keluargaku. Sekarang kita akan menuju Kyoto."

"Kyoto?" beo Kuroko tak paham.

" Yeah...mulai sekarang kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kini kau telah kujual."

Haizaki memangku kepalanya dan bersandar santai di jok mobil dengan nyaman. Dia bahkan tidak peduli perkataannya sanggup membuat Kuroko Tetsuya sesak napas untuk sesaat.

 _"Uso."_ Tangan Kuroko mencengkram lengan Haizaki dengan erat. " Katakan padaku jika kau berbohong, Haizaki-kun!"

"Hei, untuk apa aku menipumu? Yah...anggap saja ini sebagai balas budimu terhadap keluargaku yang telah membesarkanmu, Kuroko." Dengusan kasar nampak Haizaki keluarkan kala Kuroko tak kian melepas pegangannya.

"Aku terlilit hutang yang banyak dan harus dibayar dengan segera. Jika sampai aku telat membayarnya, rumah kita akan disita. Dan kau pasti tahu dampak dari itu semua."

Haizaki menatap Kuroko yang berwajah muram di sampingnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, orang yang membelimu adalah kenalanku. Aku yakin kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik olehnya. Percayalah! Kau bisa tanya kepada dia."

Manik _azure_ Kuroko mengikuti arah telunjuk Haizaki yang mengarah kearah pria kelabu yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Pria itu - Mayuzumi Chihiro hanya menatap keduanya dari kaca spion yang tergantung diatasnya.

"Yang dia katakan benar." katanya pendek seolah mengerti pertanyaan apa yang ada dipikiran Kuroko.

Meski dirinya merasa sakit hati karena sepupunya menganggap dirinya seperti barang yang dengan mudahnya dijual, tapi dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menurut.

Dia berharap kehidupannya baik-baik saja setelah ini.

*

*

*

Di sebuah manshion yang besar, nampak seorang pria bersurai merah sedang berdiri menatap kearah luar jendela kamarnya. Angin dingin berhembus kedalam dan membuat tirai putih di jendela menari-nari. Manik _crimson_ miliknya memandang kearah deretan awan hitam di langit yang semakin banyak menutupi kota.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah pigura foto seorang anak berambut _baby blue_ yang menatap datar kearah kamera.

" Tak lama lagi kita akan segera bertemu."

Senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya. Dia mengusap permukaan kaca pigura itu dengan hati-hati.

*

*

*

- **TSUZUKU-**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mine

Butiran salju di Kota Kyoto turun perlahan layaknya konfeti ulang tahun dalam skala besar. Menghujani kota yang memiliki sebelas distrik itu dengan kristal esnya yang dingin ketika disentuh dengan tangan. Setelah melewati perjalanan beberapa jam dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto, disinilah Kuroko berada -sebuah rumah besar nan mewah bergaya tradisional Jepang dengan gerbang kayu besar yang membatasi area rumah dengan dunia luar.

Tangannya terulur menyambut butiran salju yang jatuh di telapak tangannya yang memucat dan langsung mencair begitu butiran es itu menyentuh permukaan tangannya.Akhirnya salju telah turun.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, Kuroko?"

Si surai _baby blue_ terlonjak mendapati sepupunya telah berada tepat sepuluh langkah di depannya. Sementara Mayuzumi, pria itu berdiri di samping Haizaki dan nampak sibuk membuka gerbang besar di depan mereka.

" Haizaki-kun, aku merasa -" jeda sejenak, Kuroko melangkah hanya untuk menarik ujung jaket milik Haizaki. " -aku merasa jika aku tidak bisa disini.Bisakah kita kembali saja?Aku berjanji aku akan membantumu melunasi hutang."

" Apa katamu?!" Manik hitam Haizaki melotot tajam berusaha mengintimidasi sosok mungil di depannya. "Kau pikir, karena siapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini huh? Lagi pula, jika kau ingin membantuku kau cukup jadi peliharaan yang baik saja disini."

Pegangan itu dilepas paksa.

"Kita sudah sampai." Mayuzumi bersuara mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka dengan nada rendahnya. Dia membuka lebar pintu gerbang itu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Kuroko-san."

"Kuroko kau kuantar sampai disini. Mulai saat ini, lupakan keluargaku dan jangan pernah lagi mencariku."

 _"Matte, Haizaki-kun!"_

Kuroko hendak berlari mengejar Haizaki yang pergi setelah dia menerima amplop dari pria kelabu yang sekarang mencekal tangannya.

"Kuroko-san, tenanglah!"

"Haizaki-kun!!"

Kuroko tetap meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Namun dia terhalang oleh Mayuzumi yang terus mengencangkan dekapannya ketika Kuroko kembali meronta.

"Lepaskan dia, Chihiro!"

Kuroko jatuh merosot saat Mayuzumi melepaskan dekapannya. Dia menatap kosong mobil Haizaki yang sudah menghilang ditelan jarak yang kian bertambah.

"Akashi-sama." Mayuzumi ber _ojigi_ saat dia mendapati Akashi Seijuurou - tuannya telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan balutan kimono hijau bermotif bambu.

Kuroko menoleh mengikuti arah datangnya suara baritone asing yang menyambangi telinganya. Batinnya bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pria berambut merah yang berdiri angkuh di belakangnya? Pria dengan surai merah itu mendekat kearah Kuroko yang masih lekat menatap dirinya.

 _"Yokozo, Tetsuya."_ Tangan kokoh Akashi terulur membantu Kuroko yang masih terduduk di tanah. Dengan ragu Kuroko menyambutnya. Pegangan pria itu begitu kuat sehingga dalam satu tarikan, Kuroko bangun dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

 _" Ano, dare desuka?"_

Akashi tersenyum kala melihat ekspresi penasaran yang terlukis di wajah manis Kuroko.

" Aku - **Akashi Seijuurou.** Akulah yang membelimu dan mulai sekarang kau adalah properti milikku, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

INSPIRATED Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya -remaja 16 tahun bernasib apes yang harus dijual oleh sepupunya sendiri sebagai balas budi./ " Yokozo,Tetsuya."/ Dirinya menyesali keadanyaanya yang serapuh butiran salju.

 ** _WARNING !!!_**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

LOCKED IN HEAVEN

 _Chapter 1 : Mine_

*

*

*

Klan Akashi -siapa orang Jepang yang tidak mengetahuinya? Sebuah marga yang dianggap _ningrat_ oleh sebagian masyarakat Kyoto itu memanglah bukan klan biasa.

Kaya, tampan, cantik, berkarisma, jenius dan berbakat itu merupakan hal yang biasa di keluarga itu.

Kuroko tidak tahu, haruskah dirinya bersyukur atau sedih lantaran pada akhirnya dia harus terkurung di ruangan besar seorang anggota keluarga konglomerat di Kyoto. Dia sendiri tidak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk di lantai kayu sambil berkutat dengan ujung _gakurannya._ Semenjak dia sampai di rumah ini, dia langsung digiring menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya saat ini dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menurut dengan begitu mudahnya kala pria merah -Akashi Seijuurou atau siapapun itu namanya menuntunnya memasuki manshion dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya.

Suara pintu geser di ruangan itu membuat Kuroko berhenti memilin ujung _gakurannya_ karena gugup. Di depannya Akashi melangkah mendekatinya sambil membawa makanan dan minuman untuk Kuroko.

" Aku membawakanmu makanan."

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya, entah mengapa setiap kali Akashi berada di dekatnya, seperti berkilo-kilogram batu membebani kepalanya. Tatapan pria itu begitu dalam seolah bisa menyelami isi otak orang yang ditatapnya. Dan Kuroko tidak suka cara pria itu menatapnya. Hingga setiap kali pria itu menatap intens kearahnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menundukan kepalanya.

" _Sumimasen,_ apakah aku boleh bertanya?"

Tangan Akashi terhenti setelah dia selesai meletakan _nabe_ berisi _Kinoko-zosui_. Seketika manik _crimsonnya_ memaku Kuroko dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Katakanlah!"

"Apa hubungan Akashi-kun dengan Haizaki-kun?"

Manik _azure_ Kuroko memandang ragu Akashi yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajah pria itu berubah dengan begitu cepat. Tidak ada senyum ramah lagi di wajah itu.

" Untuk apa kau menanyakan pria itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi malah melontarkan kembali sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya hubungan sepupunya dengan pria itu tidaklah baik. Dan Kuroko akui pria berusia 21 tahun itu memang sangatlah menawan, namun Kuroko perlu tekankan bahwa dia tidak menyukai cara manik _crimson_ itu menatapnya. Aura superior yang diumbar pria bermanik _crimson_ itu sungguh membuatnya tertekan dan tak kuasa barang satu centimeter untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku jika Akashi-kun merasa tersinggung. Tapi aku sungguh penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua."

Kuroko kian merasa suasana di sekitarnya makin terasa berat dan tidak nyaman ketika Akashi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jemarinya kini sibuk memainkan ujung _gakurannya -_ lagi dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

" Apakah dia tidak menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Gelengan kuat Kuroko membuat dengusan Akashi mengudara disertai tawa renyahnya.

"Ck. Sebenarnya dia hanya mantan rekan tim basketku dulu sewaktu SMP. Hingga kami bertemu kembali.Dia selalu kalah berjudi hingga berakhir meminjam uang kepadaku. Karena dia tidak bisa mengembalikan uangku dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan, maka kaulah yang menjadi gantinya."

"Berapa banyak?"

 _Azure_ bertemu dengan _crimson._ Meski singkat, nyatanya Akashi cukup menikmati momen saat netranya bertemu dengan manik biru berkilauan orang yang kini telah dia klaim sebagai propertinya.

" Dua ratus juta yen."

Berikutnya dunia Kuroko terasa berputar tak beraturan hingga berhasil menggoyahkan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

" Ya." Akashi bersidekap menatap ketika ketidakberdayaan Kuroko dan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Dan itu belum termasuk bunga 2 % yang kubebankan kepadanya."

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu ini akan lama. Tapi bisakah aku mencicilnya?Bolehkah aku keluar dari sini?Aku tidak akan kabur dan melunasi semua hutang Haizaki-kun. Aku berjanji!"

"Sampai kapan?"

Kuroko menjatuhkan pandangannya ke uap _Kinoko-zosui_ di atas meja. Kuroko tahu jika dua ratus juta yen bukanlah angka yang sedikit untuknya -malah dia tidak yakin bisa melunasinya selama separuh hidupnya atau tidak.

" Kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang penyabar, Tetsuya.Lagi pula aku sudah melupakan hutang itu dan memberikan sepupumu itu sejumlah uang dan beberapa jaminan untuk biaya hidup sepupumu dan keluarganya. Dengan syarat -tentu saja kau harus jadi milikku, Tetsuya."

"Aku akan be-"

 **BRUK!!!! PRANG!!**

Kuroko perlu beberapa detik untuk menganalisis keadaan. Meja serta _nabe_ jatuh membentur lantai kayu dengan keras hingga menyisakan _kinoko-zosui_ yang berceceran di lantai. Sedangkan dirinya, dia bahkan sampai menahan napas saat menyadari sosok Akashi sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dan mencekal kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Perlu kau ketahui jika setiap omonganku adalah **absolut** , Tetsuya." ujar Akashi sambil melepas semua kancing seragam Kuroko dan mulai menciuminya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkan Haizaki hidup bebas hingga kini. Fakta bahwa dia terlibat dengan beberapa anggota mafia dan perjudian di pasti akan dihukum dengan berat. Ditambah dia sudah menjual anak di bawah umur untuk melunasi hutang."

Kuroko kembali memberontak.Cekalan di pergelangan tangannya menguat hingga Kuroko harus meringis menahan sakit disana. Selanjutnya Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan kasar. Lidahnya mengaduk-aduk rongga mulut Kuroko hingga membuatnya kepayahan.

"Hentikan!" seru Kuroko begitu ciuman panjang mereka terlepas.

" Dan kuberitahu satu hal lagi. Paman dan bibimu juga bisa terkena imbasnya jika kau tetap bersikeras untuk pergi dariku. Aku mempunyai beberapa bukti jika paman dan bibimu memalsukan beberapa dokumen agar uang hasil asuransi kedua orang tuamu bisa dikuasai oleh mereka. Itu sebabnya mereka mau **memelihara** mu."

" Hentikan! _Obasan_ dan _jisan_ -mereka adalah orang yang baik!

Seolah tuli, Akashi terus menjamah tubuh Kuroko dengan ciumannya. Kini dia menghisap perpotongan leher jenjang berwarna putih itu hingga menimbulkan _kissmark_ hingga Kuroko harus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah agar desahannya tidak lolos begitu saja. Akashi telah menandainya dan Kuroko menyesali dirinya yang serapuh butiran salju.

"Jika kau terus membantah dan melawanku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Kedua manik _crimson_ Akashi memaku manik _azure_ yang menatapnya kosong.

"Kenapa kau bersedia membeliku, Akashi-kun?"

*

*

 **3 Tahun yang lalu...**

Akashi menggosok-gosokan tangannya dengan kencang. Udara pertengahan bulan Desember kini memang sangat dingin.Tangannya telah memucat setelah satu jam lamanya dia bertahan di udara sedingin itu di luar ruangan.

Meringis kala memar di wajahnya kembali terasa sakit. Perkelahiannya dengan beberapa preman di gang sempit di distrik sebelah membuat seluruh badannya pegal-pegal. Ahh.. akan merepotkan jika sampai dia pulang kerumah dengan keadaan babak belur seperti ini.Ayahnya pasti akan mengoceh macam-macam seperti biasanya.

 ** _Growlll..._**

Akashi terkekeh saat perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Mengenaskan sekali.

"Ano, kalau tidak keberatan kau bisa memiliki ini."

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba seorang bocah disampingnya yang sedang menyodorkan bungkusan plastik dengan logo restoran cepat saji kepadanya. Wajahnya yang merona tenggelam dalam balutan syal merah muda tebal yang melilit lehernya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin. Sedangkan surai biru mudanya menari-nari mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Akashi terpana oleh keindahan sosok di depannya, terlebih manik _azurenya_ yang teduh menatapnya lembut.

Akashi menerima bungkusan itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

 _"Arigatou..."_

 _"Douitashimashite."_ jawab anak itu sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanyanya. Pasalnya Akashi mengira dia duduk sendirian di halte itu dan tidak menyadari kehadiran si _baby blue_ di sampingnya.

 _" Sakikara desu."_ jawabnya dengan nada datar.Akashi kembali terkekeh dengan wajah merona menyadari ketololannya. Saat perutnya berbunyi, berarti bocah itu mendengarnya? Memalukan! Rasanya Akashi ingin menabrakan diri saja ke mobil terdekat.Dia membuka bungkusan itu dan mendapati satu buah _hamburger_ dan sebotol _vanilla shake_ ukuran medium.

" Bagaimana denganmu?"

Akashi menoleh kearah bocah yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia takut jika dia telah mengabil jatah makan bocah itu.

" Aku sudah makan. Itu dibelikan oleh temanku."

"Lain kali biarkan aku mentraktirmu, _ano..._ "

Akashi celingukan mencari sosok _baby blue_ yang tadi duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu sudah pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi -ahh tidak! Lebih tepatnya, Akashi tidak menyadari kepergian bocah itu. Namun sesuatu berwarna putih menyita perhatiannya. Payung. Tertinggalkah? Atau-

-dia sengaja meninggalkannya?

*

*

Pandangan mata Akashi melembut. Dia melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan terduduk dengan ekspresi kacau. Dia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ini benar-benar awal yang buruk baginya dan Kuroko.

Dia hanya ingin Kuroko nyaman bersamanya.Dia hanya ingin Kuroko selalu ada untuknya. Dia ingin -Kuroko jadi miliknya.

" _Sumimasen._ Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

Akashi jelas tahu apa penyebabnya. Kecelakaan besar yang dialami Kuroko tiga tahun yang lalu tepatnya dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Kuroko, dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua Kuroko meninggal dunia dan menyisahkan dirinya seorang yang mengalami amnesia. Dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Haizaki yang merupakan mantan rekan tim basketnya sewaktu SMP. Dan semenjak itu, Akashi bertekad untuk melindungi bocah itu suatu saat nanti.

Akashi merogoh sebuah amplop putih dari saku kimononya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kuroko.

" Ini adalah bukti jika sepupumu telah menjualmu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya, karena aku ingin melindungimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko lantas membuka isi amplop itu dan terkejut kala mendapati surat perjanjian yang ditanda tangani oleh Haizaki.

"Jika sampai kau pergi dari sini, surat perjanjian itu sudah menjelaskan jika Haizaki diwajibkan membayarku sebanyak tiga kali lipat dari yang seharusnya."

Kuroko meremat surat itu. Air mata tak kuasa ditahannya namun dia tetap diam dan berusaha tetap tegar. Dia sedih mengetahui jika kebebasannya memang telah dijual.

"Aku harap kau memikirkannya matang-matang, Tetsuya."

Tak tega melihat keadaan Kuroko, Akashi memilih untuk melangkah meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih memeluk kedua lututnya dan membiarkannya tenang.

" Apa mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Akashi kepada Mayuzumi yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Sudah. Mereka sedang menunggu anda di ruang tamu, Akashi-sama." jawab Mayuzumi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap. Dan jangan lupa, jaga pintu ini dengan baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin **_anjingku_** kabur mencari tuannya yang lama."

 _"Ha'i."_

Sementara itu...

"Hoammh, lama sekali si Akashi itu!" keluh seorang pemuda navy berkulit sawo matang -Aomine Daiki vokalis band rock itu bersandar sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak reuni seperti ini _-ssu_! _Ne, Midorimacchi?_ " celetuk pria _blonde_ di samping Aomine - Kise Ryouta si model tampan yang populer di kalangan gadis.

 _"Urusai.Damare!_ "

Bersebrangan dengan Kise, Midorima Shintarou -mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang selalu membawa benda-benda aneh sebagai _lucky item_ itu berseru garang. " Murasakibara jangan makan seperti bebek- _nanodayo!_ Remah keripikmu mengenaiku."

Midorima menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati pria tinggi dan bertubuh besar yang sedang makan.

 _"Gomen, Midochin." -_ Murasakibara Atsushi si doyan makan itu adalah anak pemilik usaha restoran bintang lima di Akita.

 _"Ohisashiburi, minna!"_

Keempat pasang mata itu memandang kearah ambang pintu dimana Akashi berada. Penampilannya begitu menawan dengan stelan kemeja hitam dan celana putih panjang.

"Ahh, Akashicchi!" Kise melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat mengetahui pemilik rumah sudah datang.

Akashi pun bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Oi, Akashi! Sebanarnya untuk apa kau memanggil kami kemari, huh?"

"Benar, _nanodayo!_ Bukannya aku sok sibuk atau apa, tapi aku terpaksa membatalkan kelasku karena pertemuan ini _nodayo."_

" Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru di rumah ini kepada kalian."

*

*

*

Kuroko memunguti pecahan beling dari gelas yang pecah karena insiden tadi. Dia masih memikirkan nasibnya yang terkurung di rumah mewah yang bahkan Kuroko tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan si pemilik yang mengaku pernah ditolong olehnya.Setiap kali dia mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu, alih-alih ingatan yang didapat tapi hanya sakit di kepala yang dia rasakan.

"Kuroko-san!"

"Ahh!"

Suara Mayuzumi yang memanggilnya membuat Kuroko terkaget dan tanpa sengaja tangannya tergores pecahan beling hingga membuat tangannya berlumuran darah.

"Kuroko-san! Tanganmu terluka!"

Mayuzumi meletakan makanan yang di meja dan membantu Kuroko untuk membersihkannya di westafel.

" T-terima kasih, ano..."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Anda seharusnya tidak usah membereskan itu semua, Kuroko-san!"

Kuroko terdiam. Manik _azure_ nya mengamati tangan terampil Mayuzumi yang sedang membersihkan lukanya yang terus mengalirkan darah.

"Kuroko-san. Sebaiknya anda menuruti kemauan Akashi-sama jika tidak ingin melihat orang yang anda sayangi menderita. Akashi-sama tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Lukanya sudah berhenti mengalirkan darah dan ketika dia menoleh, Mayuzumi -pria itu sedang membuka laci meja nakas di sudut ruangan untuk mengambil peralatan P3K.

"Biarkan saya mengobati anda."

Kuroko menurut. Dibandingkan diobati, tadi Kuroko berharap pergelangan tangannya saja yang teriris dan bukan jarinya. Jika dia mati rasa sakit di hatinya mungkin saja terobati.

Mayuzumi terdiam, dia sedikit melirik kearah Kuroko untuk melihat ekspresinya.

Datar dan kosong. Lalu luka di bibir dan bercak merah di lehernya pastilah ulah majikannya.

"Sudah selesai."

"Maaf merepotkanmu. _Arigatou gozaimasu."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah anda selesai makan, Akashi-sama menyuruh anda untuk segera berganti pakaian, Kuroko-san. Saya akan menunggu anda di luar."

Kuroko mendongkak saat pria kelabu minim ekspresi itu berdiri dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Di meja, dia telah di siapkan satu kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam.

Haruskah dia menerimanya?

*

*

*

Kise mengedip-ngedipkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan mulut menganga seolah dia baru saja melihat suatu fenomena luar biasa di depannya. Dia melirik kearah Aomine yang juga bereaksi sama dengannya. Sementara disisi lain Midorima nampak biasa saja namun dia bisa melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Murasakibara -ahh pria tinggi besar itu berdiri paling depan untuk mengamati objek di depannya.

" _K-kawaii_ ~" koor Kise dan Aomine secara bersamaan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi konyol teman-temannya.

 _"Cotton candy."_ Murasakibara menyentuh surai si objek yang tak lain adalah Kuroko.

" Kenalkan dia Kuroko Tetsuya - **peliharaanku.** "

"Hoi, dia manusia Akashi! Tega sekali kau mengatainya sebagai peliharaanmu." Aomine memprotes sebutan Akashi untuk anak polos di depannya.

" _Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu."_ Kuroko membungkuk singkat. Dia tak berekspresi dan kelewat datar. Akashi tak memungkiri jika dia agak kecewa dengan perilaku Kuroko yang tak ubahnya seperti sebuah boneka.

" Uwahh, dari mana kau menemukan makhluk seimut dan semanis ini, Akashicchi?"

"Aku membelinya."

"Heh?! Dimana ? Aku juga mau beli _-ssu!_ "

Seruan heboh Kise membuat bibir Midorima gatal untuk menghardik makhluk kuning satu itu.

 _"Damare, Kise!"_ Kise pun sontak bungkam dengan wajah cemberut. " Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menjadikan sepupu Haizaki sebagai peliharaanmu, Akashi."

Akashi bersidekap menatap datar si megane yang merupakan mantan _shooter_ terbaik tim basketnya dulu.

" Dia telah berani berhutang kepadaku. Dia menjual sepupunya sendiri sebagai balasannya. Dan aku menerimanya. Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan?"

"Tapi tetap saja jika - Murasakibara jangan menjilat wajah orang sembarangan _-nanodayo!_ Itu menjijikan."

Sontak _titan_ besar bersurai ungu itu terpaku di depan wajah Kuroko. Dia berdiri tegak dan kembali duduk bersama snacknya.

" Tetsuya tidak keberatan disini. Aku memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" Akashi menyeringai tipis kala Midorima seperti tercekat tak mampu lagi berkomentar.

" Dari pada kau menjadikan Kurokocchi sebagai peliharaanmu, mending jadi pacarku saja _-ssu!_ "

"Oi, kau mau mati Kise?"

Aomine buru-buru mengingatkan si Kuning saat sebelum kepala sahabatnya bocor tertembus gunting yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh Akashi.

"Tetsuya mendekatlah!"

Kuroko menahan segala ketakutannya dan lebih menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh **tuannya.**

Namun kelanjutan dari itu semua membuat kelima pasang mata termasuk Kuroko membulat terkejut. Akashi menciumnya tepat di bibir.

" Kucampkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku! Tidak ada orang yang bisa merebutnya dariku." ujarnya dengan seringainya yang mengembang.

*

*

*

- ** _TSUZUKU-_**

Author's Note :

kinoko-zosui : bubur khas jepang yang terbuat dari campuran beberapa jenis jamur dan ikan salmon atau kerang-kerangan.

Halo semuanya...

Terima kasih untuk semua _reader_ yang bersedia menyisihkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review saya. Saya sangat menghargai apa yang kalian tulis sebagai bentuk perhatian kalian terhadap fic yang saya tulis. Dan beribu terima kasih bagi reader yang memuji fic saya yang bagi saya yang terbilang _newbie_ di fandom KnB. Maaf jika ficnya terlalu pendek, alurnya kecepetan, OOC, typo dan lain-lain. Karena saya akui mencari inspirasi tidak semudah mengetik huruf diatas keyboard.

Tapi jika kalian punya pertanyaan ,saran ataupun kritik yang baik silahkan tulis di PM ataupun kotak review ya!

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya, sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya~

Selanjutnya,

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS:_**

 ** _Classical Violin ryu elchan Rabendaa Violant KuroShuNid AkaKuro-nanodayo vira-hime_**

Juga untuk **_Guest1, Guest2 dst, silent reader, follower, dan favoriter..._**

NB : Thanks pada Guest yang mengingatkan saya untuk mencantumkan inspirasi saya yaitu benar Okane ga nai. Jujur saya benar-benar lupa untuk mencantumkannya di disclaimer. Dan segera saya perbaiki.

 _Sekian dari author dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...Jaa matta ne!_


	3. Chapter 2 : Akashi's Feeling

"Tetsuya mendekatlah!"

Kuroko menahan segala ketakutannya dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh tuannya.

Namun kelanjutan dari itu semua membuat kelima pasang mata termasuk Kuroko membulat terkejut. Akashi menciumnya tepat di bibir.

" Kucamkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku! Tidak ada orang yang bisa merebutnya dariku." ujarnya dengan seringainya yang mengembang.

Sontak saja Kuroko bergerak reflek menjauh dari jangkauan Akashi. Wajahnya semerah tomat dengan bibir yang kembali berdarah. Dia menatap tajam Akashi meskipun tatapannya nampak seperti seekor kucing yang direbut ikannya. Menggemaskan sekali pikir Akashi. Dia bahkan tidak peduli tindakannya yang kelewat agresif itu mengundang tatapan takjub dari keempat rekannya. Apalagi Kise - rahangnya sampai hampir menyentuh lantai saking terkejutnya.

" Aku baru tahu jika kau bisa seagresif itu _-nanodayo_!"

Akashi melirik Midorima yang nampak sudah kembali ke mode biasanya. Pemuda dengan surai seperti lumut itu sedikit takjub dengan perubahan perilaku mantan kapten tim basketnya yang bisa terjatuh oleh pesona Kuroko yang notabene seorang laki-laki.

" Tentu aku jadi seperti itu karena ada Tetsuya bersamaku." sahutnya dengan ekspresi angkuhnya.

" Ugh...aku juga mau cium, Kurokocchi _-ssu_!"

" Sebelum kau melakukannya, kurasa Akashi sudah memotong bibirmu itu Kise!"

"Aominechi _hidoi-ssu!"_

Aomine kembali mengamati Kuroko dalam diam. Ada yang mengganjal dihatinya saat melihat remaja _baby blue_ itu.

" Apakah Akachin akan membiarkan Kurochin seperti itu?"

Seluruh pasang mata memandang kearah Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan gunungan snack miliknya.

" Apa maksudmu, Atsushi?"

" Umm...dia masih kecil. Berarti dia masih sekolah kan?"

Akshi tersenyum sambil memandang kearah Kuroko yang masih menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Mana mungkin hal kecil seperti itu terlewat olehku. Tentu saja aku akan menyewakan guru terbaik untuknya agar dia bisa belajar dengan tenang di rumah ini."

Pernyataan Akashi tentu saja membuat semua orang disitu _sweatdrop_. Protektif sekali! Kira-kira begitulah isi kepala warna warni di depan Akashi.

Kuroko sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia pasrah saja dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan.Toh, semua kebebasannya telah dibeli oleh pria berambut merah itu.

LOCKED IN HEAVEN

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya -remaja 16 tahun bernasib apes yang harus dijual oleh sepupunya sendiri sebagai balas budi./ " Yokozo,Tetsuya."/ Dirinya menyesali keadanyaanya yang serapuh butiran salju.

WARNING !!!

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

LOCKED IN HEAVEN

Chapter 2: _Akashi's feeling_

Akashi menghela napas berat saat didapatinya Kuroko lagi-lagi menatap keluar jendela kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Menatap kosong hujan butiran salju yang tak lagi selebat semalam.

Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memeluk Kuroko-nya dan memberikan dia kehangatan. Bohong jika dia merasa senang dan terhibur melihat Kuroko yang sudah seperti burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar. Apalagi Kuroko sama sekali belum pernah menanggapi ucapannya semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia yakin, dirinya telah menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam di hati Kuroko. Andai Kuroko tahu jika rasa protektifnya adalah bentuk kepeduliannya terhadap remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Dia ingin Kuroko melihat hatinya- orang yang selalu mencintai dan melindunginya.

" Tetsuya..."

Kuroko menoleh. Dia sedikit terlonjak kaget kala melihat Akashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Akashi-kun." Kepalanya menunduk dan sedikit melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh pinggiran jendela. Akashi tau jika Kuroko merasa takut kepadanya jadi dia sedikit manahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

" Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh?"

" Aku mengajakmu bepergian. Kau ingin kemana?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Dia kembali memandang kearah luar jendela untuk sesaat. Salju sudah berhenti dan menyisahkan tumpukan kristal es di luar sana.

"Bukankah Akashi-kun melarangku untuk keluar?"

" Pengecualian jika kau bersamaku." ujar Akashi sambil menyeret Kuroko pergi bersamanya. Kuroko terpontang-panting menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi yang berjalan dengan semangat dengan langkah lebarnya. Tibanya di depan gerbang, disana Mayuzumi telah bersiap bersama audi hitamnya.

" Akashi-kun sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Kuroko saat Akashi mencoba membantunya memasang sabuk pengaman di badannya.

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu." jawab Akashi dengan senyum misterius yang terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Dan audi hitam itu melesat membelah jalanan kota Kyoto dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sepanjang jalan, Kuroko terpaku menatap jalanan sekitar yang sudah dipenuhi aksesoris berbau Natal dan Tahun Baru. Dia jadi teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bertukar kado, wangi kue jahe buatan ibunya dan membuat boneka salju bersama ayahnya, sungguh Kuroko merindukan semuanya. Namun Natal kali ini mungkin akan menjadi Natal yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kini ada Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan pemiliknya.

" Berhenti Chihiro!"

Suara Akashi membuat Kuroko terlempar dari lamunannya. Dia baru tersadar jika mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman dengan lapangan basket yang cukup besar berada di tengahnya. Nampak beberapa anak kecil bermain lempar bola salju dan sisanya membuat boneka dari salju.

" Ini adalah tempat favoritku sewaktu kecil."

Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Meskipun wajah Kuroko nampak biasa saja dan terkesan datar, dia tahu jika ada binar kebahagiaan di manik _azure_ nya.

" Kau bisa bermain basket?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menggumam tak paham. Dilihatnya Akashi yang berlarian mengitari lapangan sambil mendrible bola basket.

"Kau pernah bermain basket? Aku mengajakmu bermain. Ini permainan favoritku."

" Tentu saja aku pernah. Tapi, Akashi-kun aku-" kalimat Kuroko terpotong karena Akashi tiba-tiba saja mengoper bola basket itu kepadanya. Kuroko yang tidak dalam posisi siap membuat remaja berusia 16 tahun itu terhuyung nyaris jatuh.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan untuknya. Dia tidak ahli dalam bidang olahraga, hal itu membuat tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk ukuran remaja SMU lainnya. Melihat Akashi, meskipun dia bernasib sama dengannya soal tinggi badan, tapi proporsi badannya sangatlah proporsial dibandingkan dirinya. Apalagi dari cara Akashi memegang bola basket itu, dia bisa langsung tahu jika Akashi adalah seorang profesional.

" Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana?"

" Eh?"

Dengan perasaan canggung luar biasa, Kuroko akhirnya mendekat kearah Akashi yang berdiri di bawah _ring._ Sekarang dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter, Kuroko bisa lihat hembusan uap dari mulut Akashi. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.Haruskah dia percaya kepada orang di depannya?

.

.

.

 **PLAK!**

Suara tamparan keras menggema di sebuah kediman sederhana di Tokyo. Haizaki menoleh dengan pipi yang memerah sehabis ditampar.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau menjual Tetsuya ke orang tidak dikenal huh?!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam yang merupakan ibu Haizaki berkacak pinggang sembari berteriak emosi kala mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari anaknya.

"Dia temanku Kaa-san!Aku tidak ada pilihan lain menjual Kuroko kepadanya. Lagi pula dia bersedia membayar Kuroko dengan harga yang tinggi. Aku bahkan mendapatkan beberapa jaminan untuk keluarga kita."

"Lupakan!" Wanita itu mengibaskan telapak tangannya bak mengusir lalat. "Anak itu bisa saja buka mulut tentang apa yang telah kita lakukan padanya. Dan juga -kita perlu anak itu untuk mengambil seluruh uang dari asuransi kedua orang tuanya.Kenapa kau tidak mau bersabar?!"

Haizaki mencengkram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Arghh...dia sangat frustasi sekali! Dia telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan menjual Kuroko kepada Akashi. Dia tahu ketertarikan pria posesif itu dengan Kuroko semasa dulu. Jadi dia berpikir akan mudah mengeruk uang mantan rekan basketnya itu dengan mengatas namakan Kuroko.

"Apa aku perlu menculiknya?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah gila!"

Ibu Haizaki mendengus mendengar kalimat anaknya.

"Aku memang sudah gila, Kaa-san! Aku gila karena memikirkan kenapa hidup kita miskin?"

Ibu Haizaki mendelik marah. Dia mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Haizaki kembali. Namun dia menahannya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi memukulku?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Kembalikan uang yang kau terima dan bawa kembali Tetsuya."

"Tapi Kaa-san! Kau tidak tahu jika Klan Akashi itu-"

"Apa?!"

Haizaki sedikit terhuyung ke belakang saat ibunya malah mencengkram kerah jaketnya dengan erat.

"Kau menjual Tetsuya ke mereka? Kau memang anak tidak berguna! Kaa-san tidak mau tahu, bawa Tetsuya kembali atau kau pergi saja dari rumah ini. Tetsuya lebih berharga dari pada dirimu!"

"Cih!"

Haizaki melangkah tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Dia terus mengumpat di sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana bisa ibunya berkata bahwa Kuroko lebih berharga dari pada dirinya? Apa itu sebuah lelucon? Cih, yang benar saja!

.

.

.

.

Kuroko membungkuk terengah-engah sambil sesekali mengusap peluhnya yang bercucuran. Sementara Akashi nampak biasa saja meski memang dia sesekali menghela napas berat.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terperanggah. Memaksakan diri? Benar juga. Selama ini, Kuroko tidak pernah seserius ini dalam hal olahraga.

 _"Sumimasen."_

Akashi terkekeh geli saat melihat Kuroko nampak kepayahan. Jelas sekali jika ketahanan fisik remaja yang dia klaim sebagai **peliharaannya** itu jauh di bawahnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang payah dalam hal ini. Tapi kau bekerja dengan keras. Itu yang kusuka darimu."

Bola basket yang dipegang Kuroko jatuh menggelinding melewati kaki Akashi. Pipinya entah mengapa berubah warna dengan cepat hanya karena mendengar pria itu memujinya. Ah, bahkan setelah Akashi melakukan hal-hal diluar norma kepadanya tempo hari.

 _"Sumimasen deshita."_

"Pffttt.. Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata lain selain itu?Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa saat kau terus-terusan bermuram durja sambil memandang ke luar jendela kamar. "

A _zure_ Kuroko bergulir gelisah saat _crimson_ Akashi menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Apa karena kau memikirkan keluargamu? Aku tahu jika kau menyalahkanku atas apa yang menimpamu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Akashi-kun." Kepala Kuroko lagi-lagi tertunduk hingga poni rambutnya menutupi rona wajahnya. "Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Kebebasanku sepenuhnya telah kau beli, jadi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

Akashi terdiam cukup lama. Anak itu memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pasti situasi seperti itulah yang membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyukaiku saja?"

"Eh?"

"Hmm lupakan saja yang tadi kukatakan!"

Akashi mengibaskan telapak tangannya seperti menampar udara. Dia menggandeng Kuroko yang kelelahan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih di pinggir lapangan.

"Tunggulah disini. Akan pergi membeli minuman untuk kita berdua."

Kuroko mengangguk patuh. Selanjutnya dia menghela napas berat kala sosok Akashi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangan berbalut kulit putihnya tak henti-hentinya menepuk pelan dadanya yang entah kenapa berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Ada apa denganku ini?" gumamnya.

"Pergi dari sini bocah-bocah sialan!"

Kuroko menoleh kearah lapangan sepak bola yang terletak bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket. Lapangan itu hanya dibatasi oleh pagar besi hingga Kuroko bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sebelah sana.

" _Onii-san tachi_ tunggu saja giliran mainnya.Kami baru saja bermain disini." seorang anak perempuan bersurai coklat maju menghadang segerombolan anak berseragam SMU yang hendak berlatih sepak bola.

"Riko-chan, sebaiknya kita mengalah saja."

" Tidak, Teppei!Kita yang lebih dulu disini."

"Benar, kalian harus menunggu giliran untuk bermain disini!"

"Berani juga kau anak kecil?" si kapten kesebelasan itu maju dan mencengkram kerah kaos yang digunakan bocah berkacamata di depannya.

"Hyuuga-kun!"

Gadis cilik bernama Riko itu berlari hendak menyelamatkan bocah berkacamata temannya namun remaja SMU lainnya mendorongnya hingga dia terjatuh.

"Kalian bocah-bocah cilik sialan jika kalian terus melawan kami, kalian akan- "

 ** _DUAK!_**

Sang kapten jatuh tersungkur hingga cengkramannya terlepas kala sebuah bola basket tiba-tiba mengenainya.

"Siapa yang berani melempar bola sialan ini kepadaku?!"

Sang kapten kesebelasan itu berseru marah sedangkan anggota yang lain nampak kebingungan karena mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari datangnya bola itu.

"Apa kalian tidak malu melawan anak kecil?"

.

.

.

.

Akashi membungkuk saat minuman isotonik yang dia beli keluar dari dalam mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Namun saat dia hendak berjalan kembali ke tempat Kuroko berada, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering hingga membuat Akashi berdecak sebal.

Alis merahnya nampak saling bertaut kala nama Haizaki Shougo tertera di layar ponsel miliknya.

 _"Doushita?"_ tanyanya langsung saat panggilannya tersambung.

"Akashi, aku perlu bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu mengenai Kuroko."

"Ada apa dengan, Tetsuya?"

Di seberang telpon Haizaki nampak terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata seperti apa yang akan dia katakan kepada pria bersurai merah itu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

"Aku sibuk. Katakan langsung disini. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara denganmu."

Akashi menyahut dengan nada dingin. Dia sedikit melihat kearah jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Sudah lima belas menit dia pergi meninggalkan **_Tetsuya-nya_** sendiri di bangku taman.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Haizaki mengalah. Meski Akashi bisa dengan jelas mendengar bahwa pria yang merupakan sepupu Kuroko mendecih kesal lewat sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku akan kembalikan uangmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang kau berikan kepadaku termasuk jaminannya. Dan aku akan segera melunasi hutangku kepadamu.Tapi aku ingin kau juga menyerahkan Kuroko kembali kepadaku."

Akashi terkekeh. Apa telinganya sedang bermasalah hari ini? Haizaki akan mengambil Tetsuya-nya? Sepertinya Haizaki mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan seekor singa.

"Apa kau sedang melawak?Kupikir kau sudah cukup mengenalku,Shougo. Apa kau tidak pernah tahu jika **_'barang yang sudah dibeli tidak bisa ditukar atau dikembalikan'_**. Sekarang Tetsuya adalah miliku. Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, akulah yang berhak menentukannya. "

"Apa karena kau menyukai Kuroko?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Haizaki membuat Akashi tersentak dan berakhir terdiam. Namun selanjutnya dia menyeringai senang seolah ia baru saja memenangkan undian berhadiah dalam jumlah besar.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Shougo?"

"Sialan kau, Akashi!" umpat Haizaki kesal.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali datang kepadaku dan meminta uang. Sekarang, kau mau aku mengembalikan Tetsuya kepadamu?" Akashi terkekeh hingga bahunya terguncang. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Tetsuya kepada siapapun."

.

.

.

.

.

 _- **TSUZUKU-**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Tetsuya's Feeling

"Apa karena kau menyukai Kuroko?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari Haizaki membuat Akashi tersentak dan berakhir terdiam. Namun selanjutnya dia menyeringai senang seolah ia baru saja memenangkan undian berhadiah dalam jumlah besar.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Shougo?"

"Sialan kau, Akashi!" umpat Haizaki kesal.

"Kaulah yang pertama kali datang kepadaku dan meminta uang. Sekarang, kau mau aku mengembalikan Tetsuya kepadamu?" Akashi terkekeh hingga bahunya terguncang. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Tetsuya kepada siapapun."

Dari seberang telepon Haizaki mengumpat. Ini semua di luar perkiraannya. Dia berharap menjual Kuroko kepada Akashi adalah keputusan yang terbaik, namun nyatanya keputusan itu tidak di dukung oleh sang ibu yang bahkan menganggap Kuroko lebih berharga dari pada dirinya.

"Cih, aku tahu ini semua memang sudah direncanakan olehmu kan? Kau sengaja membuatku terlibat dengan anggota mafia dengan iming-iming hadiah besar karena kau tahu aku sedang dalam masa sulit."

Akashi memandang jam tangannya. Pembicaraan ini sudah banyak memakan waktunya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk mendengarkanmu mengoceh terlalu lama. Tetsuyaku sudah lama menungguku."

"O-oi, Akashi! Aku belum selesai bica-"

 _"Jaa."_

 ** _TUT!_** Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Dan Akashi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda menuju Kuroko yang menunggunya di taman.

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary : Kuroko Tetsuya -remaja 16 tahun bernasib apes yang harus dijual oleh sepupunya sendiri sebagai balas budi./ " Yokozo,Tetsuya."/ Dirinya menyesali keadanyaanya yang serapuh butiran salju.

WARNING !!!

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

.

LOCKED IN HEAVEN

.

 _Chapter 3_ : _Tetsuya's Feeling_

"Apa kalian tidak malu melawan anak kecil?"

Sang kapten klub sepak bola itu menatap nyalang sosok remaja _baby_ _blue_ yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia sedikit terkejut karena dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko di sekitarnya.

" Berani-beraninya kau melemparku dengan bola basket itu, _Teme!_ "

Kerah baju dan jaket Kuroko dicengkram dengan kasar oleh sang kapten bertubuh besar itu.

" Lapangan ini bukan milikmu. Ini fasilitas umum. Jika kau ingin bermain disini, tunggulah giliran kalian." ujar Kuroko tak gentar. Wajahnya yang tidak menyiratkan ketakutan membuat remaja berambut hitam itu mendesis marah.

"Pukul saja dia, Kapten!" seru salah satu anggota klub sepak bola di belakang mereka.

" Ya! Beri laki-laki kecil itu pelajaran!"

Meskipun Kuroko sudah meringis sakit di lehernya, dia masih bersikukuh membela anak kecil yang kini bergetar ketakutan di sebelah sana.

" Baiklah! Karena kau sudah berani menantangku, kau akan kuberi pelajaran agar kau tahu siapa yang berkuasa di sini, bocah lemah!"

Kuroko sudah bersiap menerima pukulan yang akan dilayanglan kapten klub sepak bola di depannya itu.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? "

Semua mata kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara baritone yang menyambangi pendengaran mereka.

"Akashi-kun?"

Manik _crimson_ Akashi memandang Kuroko sejenak sebelum dia menatap tajam si kapten sepak bola yang dengan berani-beraninya menyentuh si _baby blue_ yang sudah dia klaim sebagai properti miliknya.

"Lepaskan dia."

"Oi, memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku?"

Nada bicara Akashi berubah dingin dan mengerikan. Netranya menatap tajam satu per satu teman si kapten sepak bola.

" Kapten, sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia saja!Dia Akashi Seijuurou -anak donatur terbesar di sekolah kita!" bisik salah seorang anggota klub sepak bola itu di telinga kaptennya. "Jika kau sampai berurusan dengannya kau bisa tamat! "

Cengkraman di leher Kuroko dilepas secara kasar, membuat pemuda ringkih itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan nyaris terjatuh.

Sang kapten berdecih kesal. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap meninggalkan lapangan itu bersama teman-temannya yang lain sambil mengumpat sepanjang jalan.

 _"Daijoubu desuka?"_ tanya Akashi kala dia mendapati Kuroko masih mengelus lehernya yang memerah.

 _"Ha'i. Daijoubu desu."_

" Kenapa kau ikut campur urusan mereka?"

Manik _azure_ Kuroko memandang tidak mengerti Akashi yang berdiri di depannya. Dia merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Akashi kepadanya. Perasaannya saja, atau memang nada bicara Akashi terkesan -lebih dingin?

"Bagaimana jika sampai kau dikeroyok oleh mereka? Kau pikir dengan tubuh lemahmu itu, kau bisa melawan mereka?!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

Kuroko menyahut dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini.

"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "

Telapak tangan Kuroko mengepal erat. Kata-kata Akashi seperti air garam yang disiramkan ke lukannya yang belum sembuh.

" Lalu, kenapa tidak bunuh saja diriku, Akashi-kun? Jika aku mati, Akashi-kun bisa mengendalikanku semaumu."

" Tetsuya...kau-"

"Onii-chan..."

Kalimat Akashi terpotong karena dia merasakan sentakan kecil di jaket yang dia kenakan. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai coklat bersama dua orang teman laki-lakinya berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah takut.

"Onii-chan itu tidak bersalah. Dia berusaha membela kami saat kakak pemain sepak bola itu mengusir kami dari sini."

"Yang Riko-chan katakan benar. K-kami sangat berterima kasih. Jika saja Onii-chan berambut biru itu tidak datang, pasti aku sudah dipukul oleh mereka."

" Tolong jangan marahi, Onii-chan baik hati itu."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dan tiga bocah di sampingnya itu secara bergantian. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri melihat mata-mata polos bocah-bocah itu terus menyorotnya bagaikan sinar laser yang begitu menyilaukan. Ahh...jika keadaanya berbalik seperti ini, apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Kuroko?Kok, rasanya dia yang salah disini?

Suasana berubah canggung dengan cepat. Akashi entah mengapa jadi _blank_ seketika dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sedangkan mata Kuroko terus saja menghindari kontak dari matanya. Arrrrrghh...

.

.

.

.

.

"Huahahahahaha...hu-huahahaha.."

Midorima menatap tajam Kise sebagai kode keras agar dia bisa menjaga mulutnya yang berisik itu. Namun nampaknya tatapan tajamnya sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membungkam mulut ember si _blonde._

"Pfft...dengan kata lain, Akashicchi pasti sedang galau saat ini kan?Bwuahahaha..." ujar Kise dengan nada jenaka.

"Jika Akashi tahu kau sedang menertawainya, aku jamin karir modelmu itu hanya tinggal sejarah, _baka_ Kise!" ujar Aomine dengan kejamnya.

Midorima memijit keningnya yang mendadak nyeri. Curhatan Akashi semalam tak pelak menambah masalah baru di kehidupannya. Jika Akashi tumpul soal romansa, maka Midorima seakan tak peduli dengan urusan cinta.

 _'Shintarou, kira-kira obat apa yang bisa membuat Tetsuya tidak marah kepadaku?'_ Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan _absurd_ Akashi untuknya. Dia memang seorang dokter yang mustinya tahu banyak soal obat. Tapi dokter manusia dengan penyakit yang lumrah! Bukannya dokter cinta! Midorima misuh-misuh di benaknya.

" Aku yakin, itu karena Akashi terlalu mengekang Tetsu hingga jadi berakhir seperti itu. Ahh.. sekarang aku paham kenapa dia tidak muncul disini sekarang."

Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk sok paham dengan obrolan teman-temannya. Padahal dia hanya jadi pendengar yang selalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Hah, kenapa aku harus ikut repot dengan masalahnya _-nanodayo_?"

"Itu karena Midochin orang terdekat Akachin."

" Huahahahahaha ..."

 _"Urusai-nodayo!!"_

"Hei, kakiku pegal. Kenapa kita terus berdiri di depan konbini seperti ini? Bukannya lebih baik kita masuk dan membeli sesuatu?"

Tiga pasang mata kompak menatap Aomine yang melenggang pergi memasuki konbini dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kau yang mengajak kami untuk bertemu di depan konbini _-nanodayo_?!!" teriak Midorima murka.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini, Akashi merasa canggung luar biasa. Dia sudah sering berhadapan dengan kolega-kolega penting ayahnya yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat seperti dirinya. Namun, sekarang -dihadapan Kuroko Tetsuya, kepercayaan dirinya mendadak ringan seperti debu.

Manik _crimso_ _n_ miliknya mencuri pandang kearah Kuroko yang menunduk -menjatuhkan pandangannya ke sup tofu yang dihidangkan untuknya di meja.

" Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak suka? Aku bisa menyuruh Hibiki-san untuk membuatkanmu makanan baru."

Kuroko langsung menatap pria paruh baya berpakaian koki yang berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Apa perlu saya buatkan masakan yang lain, Kuroko-sama?" tanya koki pertengahan enam puluh tahun itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

" Ah..terima kasih. Tapi ini saja sudah cukup."

"Lantas kenapa kau hanya menatap sup tofu itu?"

Dalam hati Akashi sedikit bersyukur karena topik sup tofu ini bisa mencairkan suasana canggung antara mereka.

" _Ano_... aku hanya teringat dengan ibuku yang sering memasakan sup tofu seperti ini untukku."

"Ini juga makanan favoritku.Ibuku juga sering membuatnya untukku."

 _"Sumimasen."_

Akashi berhenti menyeruput kuah sup tofu di sendoknya dan memandang Kuroko dengan alis merahnya yang terangkat sebelah.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Kuroko mendongkak hanya untuk mendapati Akashi tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau terluka. Maaf aku telah mengatakan kata-kata yang kejam kepadamu."

Netra _azure_ Kuroko mendadak bergulir gelisah mengalihkan kontaknya dari netra Akashi. Nampaknya untuk yang satu itu Kuroko sepertinya belum menerima permintaan maaf Akashi. Tak pelak sikap Kuroko membuat Akashi tersenyum maklum.

"Kuroko, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan terlalu mengekangmu. Aku akan menyekolahkanmu di SMU Rakuzan tempat dimana dulu aku bersekolah agar kau bisa menemukan teman."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Kau tidak suka?"

Akashi menompang dagu sembari menikmati penampang wajah polos Kuroko di depannya.

Gelengan kuat kepala Kuroko membuat Akashi lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang menawan.

" Mulai besok, Chihiro akan mengantarmu ke sana. Jadi, kau bersiap-siaplah."

 _"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _SMU Rakuzan._**

 _"Ohayou."_

 _"Ah! Ohayou!"_

Nampak siswa siswi berseragam SMU Rakuzan hilir mudik memasuki area gedunh sekolah megah yang di bangun di pusat distrik.

Tak lama sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti dengan mulus di depan gerbang sekolah bertaraf internasional itu. Chihiro dengan sigap turun dan membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk turun.

"Silahkan, Kuroko-san."

Kuroko turun dari mobil dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya kala perpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap kagum kearahnya.

"Akashi-sama telah menempatkan anda di kelas 2A dan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Mayuzumi-kun."_

"Itu sudah jadi tugas saya mulai saat ini. Kuroko-san semoga hari-hari anda menyenangkan."

Senyuman Kuroko mengembang. Suatu hal di luar kebiasaan Kuroko untuk bisa tersenyum selebar itu. Hah...jika saja Akashi melihat ini, sudah dipastikan dia akan terbang melayang saking senangnya melihat fenomena itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Mayuzumi-kun." ujar Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mayuzumi ikut melambaikan tangannya meskipun pada akhirnya dia bertingkah seolah-olah ada lalat yang terbang di sekitar wajahnya. Wajahnya merona malu. Tak ingin wajah merahnya jadi tontonan banyak orang, Mayuzumi akhirnya memasuki mobil dan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou pagi tadi mendapat amanah dari dosennya untuk memberi pembelajaran kecil tentang suatu penyakit di SMU Rakuzan.

Setelah satu jam mengoceh panjang lebar di aula, hidungnya merasa butuh menghirup udara segar. Makanya setelah acaranya selesai, dia menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan santai.

Midorima sedikit bernafas lega saat jam istirahat begini, siswa-siswi Rakuzan tidak menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Tahu saja jika Midorima itu pecinta keheningan dan kedamaian.

Hembusan angin membuat manik hijau Midorima terpejam.

"Ah...aku lelah sekali _-nanodayo._ " desahnya kala hembusan angin mengenai wajahnya.

Midorima membuka mata. Namun dia terkaget saat mendapati 'peliharaan' Akashi duduk memojok di atap bersama dengan dirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?!"

" _Konnichiwa, Midorima-kun."_

Kuroko menunduk menyapa Midorima yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Midorima mengelus dadanya yang berdebar-debar karena kaget.

"Kutanya sejak kapan kau disana, Kuroko?"

" Aku sudah sejak tadi berada disini. Lalu Midorima-kun datang dan berdiri disitu."

Dengusan Midorima mengudara. Dia beringsut mendekati Kuroko yang sedang duduk di dekat tempat penampungan air. Nampak di sampingnya terdapat dua buah roti sandwich dan satu susu kotak rasa vanilla.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa membuat Akashi berubah sikap diluar kebiasaanya."

Kuroko mendongkak menatap Midorima yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" Umm... _sumimasen._ Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan yang Midorima-kun katakan."

Midorima terkekeh. Benar juga! Anak sepolos Kuroko mana menyadari tentang perubahan itu. Apalagi mereka belum lama ini dipertemukan kembali.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja apa yang ku katakan barusan _-nodayo._ Ngomong-ngomong bukankah Akashi pernah bilang untuk melakukan _home schooling_ untuk mu? Bagaimana kau membujuknya untuk menyekolahkanmu di Rakuzan _-nanodayo?_ "

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." jawab Kuroko pendek."Tapi, aku tahu jika Akashi-kun sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Midorima sedikit terpana mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang diluar perkiraannya. Kenyataan tentang dibelinya kebebasan remaja _baby blue_ itu ternyata tidak membuat remaja itu takut ataupun benci dengan Akashi. Mungkin kah...

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Akashi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** dengan gajenya. LOL


	5. Chapter 4 : Plan

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." jawab Kuroko pendek."Tapi, aku tahu jika Akashi-kun sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Midorima sedikit terpana mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang diluar perkiraannya. Kenyataan tentang dibelinya kebebasan remaja baby blue itu ternyata tidak membuat remaja itu takut ataupun benci dengan Akashi. Mungkin kah...

"Apa kau mulai menyukai Akashi?"

Kuroko terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan perasaannya selama ini. Apakah suka, benci, atau hanya sekedar rasa hormatnya karena Akashi telah melindunginya. Namun Kuroko juga tidak menampik jika ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam hatinya mengingat perlakuan Akashi kepadanya tempo hari.

"Aku tidak mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Akashi di masa lalu. Namun perlu kau ketahui jika kau sudah jatuh kedalam jeratnya, maka kau akan sulit lepas darinya."

"Sepertinya Midorima-kun sangat memperhatikan Akashi-kun?"

Mata Midorima melotot dibuatnya.

"A-apa?!" tanyanya dengan wajah merona. Dia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan polos Kuroko. "Ini bukan karena aku perhatian kepadanya _-nanodayo_! Aku sudah kenal Akashi sejak lama, tentu saja aku tahu segala sifat dan tindakannya."

"Pfftt..." Kuroko terkekeh. Namun selanjutnya dia mendesah pelan dan bangkit menghampiri Midorima. Mata _azure_ nya mengobservasi pemandangan kota Kyoto dari atap sekolah. "Aku iri dengan kalian."

"Iri?"

Wajah tidak mengerti Midorima tak pelak membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

" Kalian terlihat begitu dekat dan saling menyayangi. Aku juga ingin seperti itu..."

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary :Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini./"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "/

 ** _WARNING!!!_**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

.

.

.

 _Chapter 4 :_ _Plan_

Ferrari merah yang dikemudikan Akashi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Kyoto. Kuroko cukup dibuat terkejut saat pria bersurai merah itu sendiri yang menjemputnya sepulang sekolah dan bukannya Mayuzumi yang tadi pagi mengantarnya. Kedatangan pria itu dengan Ferrari merahnya cukup membuat seisi gedung geger karena sang pewaris Akashi Corp datang ke sekolah untuk menjemput seorang siswa transfer yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui identitasnya sebelumnya. Padahal statusnya tidak lebih dari properti, peliharaan atau semacamnya. Dia telah dibeli dan Kuroko cukup tahu diri akan status itu. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu memperlakukannya secara berlebihan begini? Ah, Kuroko ingat Akashi pernah bilang jika dia menyukai dirinya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Akashi memulai pembicaraan setelah 15 menit mereka meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Umm...baik-baik saja." Kuroko merunduk saat Akashi meliriknya dari kursi kemudi. Dia terus terpikir kata-kata Midorima yang masih berputar-putar memenuhi kepalanya.

 ** _'Apa kau mulai menyukai, Akashi?'_**

Menyukai? Sungguh Kuroko tidak paham dengan konteks kalimat yang Midorima utarakan sebelumnya. Dia memang memendam rasa kagumnya dengan sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Dia kaya, tampan, cerdas dan berkarisma. Dia yakin sebelumnya itu hanyalah rasa kagumnya saja. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, dia bisa melihat sisi lain seorang Akashi yang terkenal dengan keabsolutan dan kedinginannya. Dia juga punya sisi hangat yang tidak semua orang mengetahuinya, dan Kuroko bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya saat Akashi berada di dekatnya. Apakah selama ini dia mengidap penyakit jantung? Atau dia mulai menyukai Akashi seperti yang Midorima katakan kepadanya? Tidak, tidak! Kuroko menggeleng keras. Dia tidak sepatutnya bersikap demikian.

 ** _'-jika kau sudah jatuh kedalam jeratnya, maka kau akan sulit lepas darinya.'_**

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Apa semua keputusannya ini sudah benar? Mendadak dirinya mulai bimbang dengan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya. Apakah dia masih bisa -mundur?

Lamunan Kuroko seketika buyar saat mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti tiba-tiba. Kuroko langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan gusar. Dan Akashi terdiam di kursi kemudinya. Pandangannya lurus menatap jalanan sepi di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Akashi tidak juga mencoba menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Katakan padaku! apa yang membuatmu serisau ini?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." jawab Kuroko datar namun terselip nada khawatir saat manik _crimson_ itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Netra _azure_ membuang pandangannya ke deretan pohon maple di sisi jalan. Akashi memegang kemudinya dengan erat. Seolah dia berharap bisa meremukannya dalam sekali genggam. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk.

"Tatap aku jika kau sedang bicara padaku, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko terkaget saat tiba-tiba Akashi berteriak dan menarik kedua bahu mungilnya agar dia bisa berhadapan dengan pemilik surai merah itu.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa terbuka denganku?!"

"A-Akashi-kun..."

" Apa aku terlihat sangat menakutkan bagimu?"

Kuroko diam saja. Membiarkan pewaris Akashi Corp itu mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"Aku berharap jika kau bisa sedikit terbuka kepadaku." Pegangan Akashi di bahu Kuroko melemah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hendak meraup bibir _cherry_ si _baby blue_. Kuroko menutup matanya erat-erat dan tanpa sadar tangannya mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh darinya. Reaksi penolakan itu membuat Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "-Maaf." ujarnya lirih.

Dia kembali fokus dengan kemudinya.

Kuroko menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh tak beraturan. Perasaannya kacau lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertudung jaket hitam berdiri berhadapan dengan pria berambut hitam sebahu di sebuah gang sempit di jalanan kota Kyoto. Pria berjaket itu melepaskan tudung jaketnya dan menampilkan surai perak si pemilik.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hanamiya."

"Ah..." Pria yang dipanggil Hanamiya itu mendesah pelan. "Apa yang membuat seorang Haizaki Shougo datang menemuiku?" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

" Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Sebagai seorang _pro_ , harusnya kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan mudah."

Raut wajah pria bernama lengkap Hanamiya Makoto itu berubah serius. Yah, dia bisa serius jika ada bau uang disekitarnya. Haizaki mendengus melihat reaksi itu. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Hanamiya.

"Bunuh orang ini."

Alis Hanamiya saling bertaut sebelum dia terbahak sambil menunjuk figur di foto itu.

"Kau sedang melawak ya? Kau jauh-jauh datang ke Kyoto hanya untuk memintaku membunuh bocah ingusan seperti dia?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia memang lemah dan masih bocah. Tapi kau perlu tahu jika dia ada di dalam perlindungan seorang Akashi Seijuurou."

Hanamiya bersidekap bersender di dinding kusam di dekatnya. Nampaknya dia sedang menpertimbangkan tawaran Haizaki. Berurusan dengan Akashi sama saja cari mati. Tapi mati dan tantangan adalah dirinya. Hanamiya sudah sering melakukannya dan berhasil.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit. Kuroko itu...bukannya sepupumu sendiri?"

" Ya. Dan aku ingin dia hilang dari muka bumi ini. Dia telah membuat hidupku susah. Aku membuat kesalahan dengan menjualnya kepada Akashi. Tapi tenang saja aku akan membayarmu 2 kali lipat."

Hanamiya menggosok dagunya mencoba berpikir ulang.

" Hmm...kau yakin kan menyingkirkan sepupumu sendiri? Dia bocah yang sangat manis, rasanya sayang sekali jika nasibnya harus tragis seperti ini.Buatku saja, boleh?"

Candaan Hanamiya membuat dengusan Haizaki mengudara.

"Apa yang merasuki otakmu, huh? Apa kau akan bertaubat dan berubah jadi pria baik hati? Lagi pula jika aku menyingkirkan Akashi, para orang-orang bodoh yang mereka sebut _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau apalah itu pasti tahu aku yang dibalik semua itu. Tapi jika Kuroko yang kusingkirkan, mereka tidak akan tahu karena Kuroko adalah sepupuku. Jadi mereka pasti tidak terpikir jika akulah pembunuhnya."

"Hahahaha... _baka!_ Ternyata kau punya sisi sadis juga, eh?Sebagai kenalan lama, aku akan membantumu. Transfer uangnya besok dan pekerjaan semuanya akan beres dengan segera." ujar Hanamiya diselingi seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko termenung sendirian di bangku taman yang terletak di belakang kediaman Akashi. Udara dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Namun dia tersentak saat sebuah selimut tebal hinggap di kedua bahunya.

"Akashi-sama akan sangat khawatir jika anda demam, Kuroko-san. Sebaiknya anda masuk dan hangatkan diri anda."

"Mayuzumi-kun?" Kuroko tersentak saat didapatinya Mayuzumi telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kaca mata dan sebuah buku berada di tangannya. Sepertinya dia habis membaca buku di suatu tempat.

"Hari ini, Akashi-sama terlihat sangat kacau. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"A-Aku mungkin telah membuatnya kecewa. " jawab Kuroko dengan nada lirih. _Azure_ nya berpaling menatap telapak tangannya yang memucat karena udara dingin.

"Akashi-sama sudah merasakan kesepian sejak dia lahir. "

"Eh?"

Manik _azure_ Kuroko terbuka lebih lebar saat mendengar Mayuzumi tiba-tiba bercerita kepadanya.

"Ibunya meninggal saat usianya tujuh tahun. Dia tumbuh dengan didikan keras dan dituntut untuk harus sempurna di mata semua orang. Karena kepribadiannya, dia tidak punya banyak orang yang dekat dengannya. Itulah mengapa dia menjadi sangat posesif dengan apa yang sudah dimilikinya. Akashi-sama dia sudah lama memikirkan anda. Saya harap anda tidak akan mengecewakannya, Kuroko-san."

"Kenapa Mayuzumi-kun menceritakan hal ini kepadaku? Aku- bukanlah siapapun baginya."

Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya ke selimut yang diberikan Mayuzumi kepadanya.

" Karena, bagi saya Akashi-sama adalah penyelamat saya. Saya berasal dari keluarga yang berkekurangan. Dia menawariku untuk bekerja kepadanya. Saya sangat berhutang kepadanya. Kuroko-san, justru andalah, bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Maaf, saya harus segera kembali. _Shitsurei shimasu._ "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mayuzumi ber _ojigi_ sejenak sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di bangku taman itu. Membiarkan remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Akashi terpaku di meja makan saat dia hendak berangkat menuju kampusnya. Di depannya Kuroko dengan wajah malu-malu menunggunya bersama dua buah mangkuk sup tofu di depannya.

 _"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun."_ sapanya dengan rona wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Akashi.

" _Ah. Ohayou._ Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Jari-jarinya seperti biasa sibuk memilin ujung blazernya ketika dia merasa gugup atau gelisah.

"Aku bertanya resepnya kepada Hibiki-san, maaf jika rasanya tidak seenak yang Hibiki-san buat."

Akashi terpaku lagi namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum lebar. Mendadak seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan memenuhi dadanya yang mengusir segala perasaan tidak enaknya kemarin. Akashi merasa begitu terkesan dengan inisiatif Kuroko yang menyiapkan makanan favoritnya dan mungkinkah Kuroko mulai menerimanya? Dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya.

 _"Arigatou, Tetsuya._ Aku senang sekali." ujarnya diselingi senyum tipis yang merekah di wajah rupawannya. Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih keras melihatnya. Namun dia juga tersenyum saat melihat Akashi terlihat begitu semangat menyendok kuah sup tofu buatannya.

Kuroko menyerngit saat kuah sup buatannya memasuki rongga mulutnya. Dia lekas mendongkak untuk melihat ekspresi Akashi. Supnya terasa asin, namun pemuda bermanik _crimson_ itu terlihat biasa saja dan tidak menyuarakan kritikan maupun pendapatnya. Akashi terlihat begitu menikmati hidangan sederhana dari koki abal-abal sepertinya.

" _Sumimasen,_ aku memasukan garam terlalu banyak. Akashi-kun jangan memaksakan diri jika rasanya tidak enak."

" Tidak. Sebagai pemula, bagiku ini sudah lumayan." Akashi meletakan sendoknya. Mangkuknya telah tandas tak bersisa sementara netranya menatap lurus kearah Kuroko yang berada di depannya.

 _"Sumimasen."_

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkan dan mengecewakan Akashi-kun. M-mulai hari ini, aku akan membuang rasa egoisku dan akan berusaha semampuku untuk menerima keadaan ini. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatian yang Akashi-kun berikan kepadaku. Aku harap Akashi-kun akan menerimaku dengan segala kekurangan ini."

Kuroko memberanikan diri melihat wajah Akashi yang masih terdiam di kursinya. Namun tak lama seulas senyum menawan terukir di bibirnya. Ini suatu awal yang baik bagi hubungan mereka berdua.

 _"Ah, yorokonde."_

.

.

.

.

 _"Ketika detak jantung berubah menjadi lebih cepat, lambat bahkan tidak teratur, kadang disertai rasa sesak, lemas dan jika gejala berlanjut semakin parah dapat menyebabkan penderita pingsan-"_

Netra Kuroko bergulir mengikuti deretan huruf yang terpampang di buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Tidak salah lagi, aku menyidap - _aritmia_?" ujarnya dengan wajah kelewat serius.

Helaan nafas berulang kali mengudara dari mulut Kuroko. Dia menatap tak berminat _vanilla milk shake_ yang dibelinya dari kafetaria sekolah. Namun dia terkesiap saat sosok siswa bertubuh jakung beralis cabang -yang menurutnya sangat aneh, tiba-tiba duduk di depannya dan memakan setumpuk roti melon di atas nampan.

Si pendatang nampak belum sadar jika dia duduk bersama seseorang di depannya, sampai pada akhirnya iris merah itu harus membulat dan berakhir tersedak oleh roti melon yang dimakannya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuroko yang berwajah kalem di depannya dengan tidak sopan.

"Sejak tadi aku berada disini."

Siswa dengan alis bercabang itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia memalingkan wajah sambil mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena merebut bangku ini. Ku kira tempat ini kosong."

"Aku juga tidak memintanya." sahut Kuroko dengan wajah _poker facenya._ Sedangkan siswa itu nampak lekat menatapnya seperti sedang mengawasi pencuri.

" _Ne,_ aku baru melihatmu. Kau siswa transfer ya?"

"Iya, Kagami-kun."

"O-oh.." Siswa beralis unik itu mengangguk paham. "APAAAA?! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" teriaknya dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Kita sekelas. Aku duduk tepat di belakangmu, Kagami-kun."

"EHHHHH?!! L-lalu namamu siapa?"

" _Doumo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu."_

Kuroko terkaget saat Kagami tiba-tiba melempar sebuah roti melon kepadanya.

 _"Kagami Taiga, yoroshiku!"_

"Aku sudah tahu namamu,Kagami-kun."

"Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai formalitas. Kita teman kan? Tidak adil rasanya jika cuma kau yang memperkenalkan dirimu." ujar Kagami dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi berdiri di depan etalase sebuah _counter Softbank_ di dekat universitasnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu semenjak dia sampai di sana. Manik _crimson_ nya nampak serius memilih ponsel-ponsel yang berjejer di etalase tersebut.

"Chihiro, menurutmu ponsel mana yang cocok untuk Tetsuya?"

Akashi menoleh kearah Mayuzumi yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saya rasa jika itu pemberian Akashi-sama, dia pasti akan senang. Apakah anda akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kuroko-san?."

 _"Iie!"_ Sebelah tangan Akashi terangkat -tanda penolakan. "Aku merasa kesulitan untuk mengawasinya selama di sekolah. Kurasa Kuroko butuh ponsel untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Pasti selama ini keluarga Shougo tidak mengijinkannya memiliki sebuah ponsel."

Akashi kembali termenung. Apakah Kuroko akan senang jika dia membelikan _smartphone_ yang paling bagus?Akashi menggelengkan kepalannya. Mengingat kepribadian anak itu pasti Kuroko akan dengan senang hati menolaknya. Atau efek buruknya mungkin saja dia akan ngambek dan mendiaminya selama seminggu penuh.

"Apakah anda kebingungan untuk menentukan pilihan anda?"

Kepala dangan surai semerah delima itu mendongkak. Di depannya seorang laki-laki penjaga _counter_ itu bertanya kepadanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ah..Hanya saja mungkin dia tidak suka dengan apa yang kupilihkan."

Si penjaga tersenyum sekilas sebelum dia mengambil sebuah ponsel _garake_ berwarna putih dan menunjukannya kepada Akashi.

"Saya tidak yakin pilihan saya akan berkenan di hati anda. Ini adalah model paling populer di kalangan remaja. _Disign-_ nya cukup sederhana namun fiturnya lengkap dengan kamera beresolusi tinggi."

Terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Akashi menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada ponsel itu.

"Aku ambil itu." ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Ah, Chihiro! Kali ini biar aku saja yang menjemput Tetsuya. Aku ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat setelah ini."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti, Akashi-sama."

.

.

.

"APAAAA?!"

"Kagami-kun, teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit."

Kagami tak habis pikir dengan kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia merasa anak itu terlalu pendiam dan misterius. Hari ini saja, sudah dua kali jantungnya hampir copot karena anak _stoic_ satu itu.

"Kau bilang kau tinggal bersama Akashi? Akashi yang itu? Si Akashi Seijuurou? _Maji ka yo!_ "

 _"Ha'i."_ Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan. Ekspresinya terkesan datar dan biasa saja. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kagami yang terkena _shock_ berat karena kalimat Kuroko barusan. "-aku perlu ijin darinya jika kita akan mengerjakan tugas Fisika dari Kagetora-sensei di rumahnya."

"Kalau begitu di apartemenku saja!"

Melihat Kuroko menggeleng membuat Kagami beraut bingung.

"Aku juga butuh ijin darinya jika akan mengerjakan tugas di apartemenmu."

Kagami mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Kuroko dengan Akashi?Jika pun mereka adalah saudara, tidak ada saudara seprotektif itu di dunia ini.

" _Ne, Kuroko..."_

Kagami menatap lurus Kuroko yang tepat berada di depannya. Dia sedikit melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri guna memastikan keprivasian pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"-sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu? Yah, kau tahu jika kalian memiliki marga yang berbeda, jadi kalau pun kalian saudara kurasa dia terlalu mengekangmu."

Kepala Kuroko menunduk lesu. Dia tahu hubungannya dengan Akashi pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak banyak orang. Apalagi perhatian yang Akashi yang diberikan kepadanya. Sebagai peliharaan, pada akhirnya Kuroko merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua dari Akashi.

Melihat itu Kagami merasa pertanyaannya telah menyinggung hati Kuroko. Dia memegang tangan Kuroko untuk minta maaf.

" _Ahh..._ maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk- "

Kalimat Kagami terpaksa terpotong saat Ferrari merah milik Akashi berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Tak lama sosok Akashi keluar dari mobil itu dan manik _crimson_ nya langsung menyambar ke arah dua tangan yang saling berpegangan.

"Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan gajenya.

 **AUTHOR'S Note :**

 ** _garake_** ponsel model flip yang biasa di anime-anime atau dorama itu loh... Sebetulnya jaman sekarang orang di Jepang sana sudah mulai beralih menggunakan ponsel iph*ne atau android.

 _Ulalalaa~ kembali lagi dengan saya, Kuroi Sora18 desu! Maaf saya baru update karena faktor K (kudet, kere, what ever?) sehingga fic ini baru dipublish. Tehee~_

 _Yah, iro iro arigatou buat kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya, mereview, bahkan memfollow atau memfavorite fic abal-abal dari saya. Dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu dikarenakan author ini sibuk ?*halah!*_

 _Sekian dari author yang tidak profesional ini, ada salah kata saya mohon maaf. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... Jaa~_


	6. Chapter 5 : Hunters, Rabbit and the Lion

"-sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu? Yah, kau tahu jika kalian memiliki marga yang berbeda, jadi kalau pun kalian saudara kurasa dia terlalu mengekangmu."

Kepala Kuroko menunduk lesu. Dia tahu hubungannya dengan Akashi pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak banyak orang. Apalagi perhatian yang Akashi yang diberikan kepadanya. Sebagai peliharaan, pada akhirnya Kuroko merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua dari Akashi.

Melihat itu Kagami merasa pertanyaannya telah menyinggung hati Kuroko. Dia memegang tangan Kuroko untuk minta maaf.

" Ahh... maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk- "

Kalimat Kagami terpaksa terpotong saat Ferrari merah milik Akashi berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Tak lama sosok Akashi keluar dari mobil itu dan manik crimsonnya langsung menyambar ke arah dua tangan yang saling berpegangan.

"Akashi-kun."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Kagami langsung melihat jika tangannya telah memegang tangan Kuroko begitu erat. Tak ingin nyawanya terancam karena singa ganas, Kagami buru-buru melepaskan pegangan itu dan menjelaskan semuanya -ahh tidak! Minus pertanyaan itu tentunya.

 _"Ah, warui."_

Akashi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia berpikir mungkin siswa dengan alis aneh itu adalah satu dari sekian siswa yang menjadi teman baru Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kita pulang!"

Sebelum Akashi sempat membuka pintu mobil untuknya, Kuroko langsung memengang ujung baju dari pria itu dengan gugup.

 _"Doushita?"_

"Ano... bolehkah aku mengajak Kagami-kun?"

Dan melihat ekspresi memohon itu, sisi lemah seorang Akashi adalah dia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'.

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary :Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini./"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "/

 **WARNING!!!**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

.

 _Chapter 5 : Hunters, Rabbit and the Lion_

Kagami tidak bisa membedakan bagaimana rasanya antara diawasi oleh singa buas dan diawasi oleh orang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Yang jelas dua-duanya sama-sama menakutkan dan menengangkannya. Bahkan jika dia disuruh memilih, mungkin diawasi oleh singa lebih terdengar melegakan dari pada pilihan yang terakhir. Sungguh! Setiap kali dia bertemu pandang dengan manik crimson itu, rasanya manik itu dapat mengeluarkan tombak yang biasa membunuhnya kapan saja. Posisi duduknya berubah canggung saat tiba-tiba Akashi datang- mengawasi belajar kelompoknya bersama Kuroko di ruang tengah.

 _"Kagami-kun, daijoubu desuka?"_

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya sejenak dan mendapati Kuroko tengah menatap khawatir kearahnya.

 _"Ah, daijoubu! Daijoubu!"_ ujarnya kikuk. Kagami sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Akashi yang nampak sedang berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Ini sepertinya bakal sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dengan buku pelajaran di depannya ketika pria itu tepat berada di belakangnya.

Kuroko sendiri merasa jika mungkin saja teman satu kelasnya itu merasa tidak nyaman jika harus mengerjakan tugas di kediaman Akashi. Meskipun pria itu mengijinkannya, tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak. Apalagi kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

Mereka berdua pun mengerjakan tugas itu dengan serius. Terkadang Akashi akan membantu mereka berpikir saat keduanya dilanda kebingungan. Meskipun terkadang pula Kagami akan protes dengan nada kekanakan saat Akashi mengatainya terlalu lamban dalam berpikir namun sepertinya pria itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Melihat perdebatan dua orang laki-laki dengan warna rambut hampir sama itu tak pelak membuat Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Kau orang Jepang, tapi pelajaran Fisika maupun sastramu sungguh buruk." Sudut bibir Akashi naik beberapa centi saat melihat Kagami nampak bereaksi dengan kata-katanya.

"Itu karena aku lama tinggal di Amerika." ujar Kagami membela diri.

"Itulah yang dinamakan kacang lupa pada kulitnya."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kacang."

"Ano..."

"Itu namanya peribahasa. Kau tidak pernah tau? Itulah mengapa aku mengataimu terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi teman satu kelompok Tetsuya."

"Ugh..."

Kagami nampak sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Kuroko yang bisa-bisanya tahan menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan pria itu di rumahnya.

"Kalau Kagami-kun mau, aku tidak keberatan mengajarimu."

 _"Eh,hounto?"_

Kuroko pun mengangguk. Tak sadar jika Akashi nampak terkejut saat Kuroko mangajukan diri sebagai tutor dadakan Kagami- siswa yang dianggapnya bodoh. Dan tentunya Kagami menyadari tatapan itu. Bahwa ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara mereka.

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kau buatkan tamu kita minum. Biar aku saja yang mengajarinya. Akan lebih baik jika ahlinya langsung yang mengajarimu." ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum mengerikan. _"Ne,Taiga-kun?"_

Dan Kagami berdoa, semoga dia bisa pulang dengan keadaan utuh ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine berjalan dengan malas setelah dia keluar dari sebuah gedung yang merupakan apartemennya. Melewati taman kota karena, Momoi Satsuki-managernya yang cerewet tiba-tiba menelponnya untuk datang ke kantor agensi untuk membahas kontraknya. Namun karena kantuk yang tak kunjung hilang akibat insomniannya kambuh membuatnya tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berjaket hitam.

 _"Ah, gomen!Eh, Haizaki?"_

"Aomine?!" Haizaki yang terkejut dengan terburu-buru menutup tudung jaketnya dan hendak berlari pergi sebelum Aomine mencekal tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _Omae wa kankenai._ " ujar Haizaki cuek.Dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Aomine. "Dimana pun aku berada sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu, Aomine."

Aomine mendengus. " Memang. Tapi kau pikir aku tidak tau jika kau menjual sepupumu kepada Akashi?"

"Ahh...tidak mengejutkan. Kau memang salah satu anak buah Akashi. Wajar saja pria sinting itu memamerkan peliharaannya kepada kalian."

"Bukanlah yang sinting itu kau sendiri? Menjual sepupu sendiri ke orang mengerikan semacam Akashi, apa namanya kalau bukan sinting huh?!"

"Ahh~ apa kau berharap aku menjual Kuroko kepadamu? Kau masih sedih karena Kuroko tidak mengenalimu saat setelah insiden kecelakaan itu?" Haizaki terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi wajah Aomine nampak berubah. "Ironis sekali mengingat kalian dulu adalah teman dekat. Bahkan saat ini dia masih tidak mengenalimu."

 _"Urusai!"_

Aomine hampir saja melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Haizaki sampai dia ingat bahwa mereka di tengah ruang publik. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia sampai terlibat dengan polisi setempat.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu maupun Akashi."

"Aku pun juga! Aku bahkan sangat muak hanya dengan mendengar namanya."

"Tapi jika itu menyangkut Tetsu, lain lagi ceritanya..."

"Kau memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja menghalangi jalanku."

Aomine nampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya kala melihat tatapan merendahkan Haizaki.

Sementara itu...

"Maaf jika Kagami-kun merasa tidak nyaman."

Di depan gerbang kediaman Akashi, Kuroko memandang Kagami yang hendak pulang dengan motor besarnya.

"Ah,tidak usah kau pikirkan. Setidaknya, orang itu - _iie!_ maksudku Akashi-san sudah membantu mengajari kita tugas hari ini."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. " _Kyou wa arigatou gozaimashita._ "

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah! Jaa!"

Melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum Kagami pergi dengan motor besarnya.

Akashi yang mengamati keduanya dari kejauhan nampak beraut datar. Meski dirinya sedikit bersyukur karena sepertinya Kuroko telah menemukan kembali kehidupannya, di satu sisi dirinya merasa kecewa karena dia tidak bisa membuat Kuroko tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau disini?"

Akashi tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah berada di depannya dan memasang raut wajah heran.

"Ah tidak apa-apa! Cepat masuk kedalam! Hari sudah hampir malam."

 _"Ha'i."_ sahutnya sebelum dia mengekori Akashi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini."

Sesampainya di dalam, Kuroko dibuat heran saat Akashi tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebuah paper bag berwarna biru kepadanya.

"Apa ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Ponsel. Kau membutuhkannya kan?"

"Akashi-kun, aku tidak ingin menambah hutangku padamu. Aku tidak bisa-"

"Aku memberikan ini agar aku bisa mengawasimu."

Mendengar kata 'mengawasi' membuat raut wajah Kuroko berubah muram. Dia tidak boleh lupa jika dia merupakan peliharaan di rumah ini. Tapi apakah Akashi masih mencurigainya jika dia akan kabur?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau suka dengan modelnya. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku." ujar Akashi dengan cepat. Tak bisa dipercaya jika dia akan merasa sekaku ini berbicara dengan Kuroko. Kuroko diam saja. Dia hanya menjatuhkan pandangannya ke paper bag di tangannya.

"-kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Ha'i."

Dan langkah lunglai Kuroko membawanya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ano..." Kuroko terhenti tepat di anak tangga kelima.

Akashi menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Kuroko tengah menunduk dengan wajah merona. "A-arigatou gozaimasu."

"Ah."

Dan Kuroko berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa sementara Akashi terlihat mengacak rambutnya sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Kenapa aku mengatakannya dengan cara seperti itu?!"

.

.

.

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun."_

"UWAAAH!! Bisakah kau muncul secara normal?!"

Sapaan Kuroko dari belakangnya membuat Kagami yang baru datang terkaget. Terkadang remaja dengan perawakan tinggi 190 cm itu berpikir mungkin Kuroko adalah hasil persilangan antara hantu dan manusia mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis dan kerap kali muncul secara tiba-tiba dan sering mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menghiraukan wajah heran Kuroko, Kagami berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan helaan napas.

"Hah~ hari ini aku ngantuk sekali. Oh- ponsel baru?" tanya Kagami saat Kuroko sedang melihat pesan yang baru saja dia terima dari Akashi. "Kau bilang kau tidak punya."

"Akashi-kun yang memberikannya."

"Ooh... tentu saja. Kau bisa dikira manusia jaman purba jika tidak punya ponsel jaman sekarang.Hahaha-" ujar Kagami deselingi tawa renyahnya. Namun Kagami buru-buru meredam tawanya saat melihat wajah Kuroko nampak datar-datar saja. Sepertinya lawakannya barusan tidak membuat remaja bersurai baby blue itu tertawa. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi untuk apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Aku akan mengetikan nomor ponselku. Jaga-jaga saja kalau Kagetora-sensei memberikan tugas kelompok seperti kemarin lagi." ujar Kagami sembari meringis -malu. Namun tawanya sirna begitu dia membuka menu kontak ponsel Kuroko. Bagaimana bisa Kuroko hanya memiliki satu kontak di ponselnya. Terlebih lagi, deretan angka itu bukan nomor salah satu keluarga Kuroko. Akashi. Ah, siapa lagi?

Tak mau berpikir macam-macam, Kagami dengan segera mengetikan nomor ponselnya.

Sementara itu...

"Hoo, jadi dia orangnya?" Hanamiya menyeringai dibalik jendela sebuah restoran cepat saji di seberang SMU Rakuzan. "Melihatnya jadi sayang sekali kalau nasibnya akan berakhir tragis di tanganku."

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak ngeri jika Akashi sampai tahu?Kau pasti akan dicincangnya."

Hanaminya menatap pria bersurai pirang yang duduk di depannya. Dia tertawa lebar saat pria dengan gigi runcing itu menakut-nakutinya.

"Hei, itu namanya tantangan. Lagi pula, jika aku bisa mengeksekusinya dengan bersih, semuanya akan berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, Kotaro! Dan jika aku beruntung, mungkin aku bisa bermain-main dengannya sedikit."

Kotaro Hayama hanya mendengus keras. Percuma juga berbicara dengan Hanamiya. Dia dan tantangan adalah satu, ditambah dia seorang kepala batu yang sulit diajak kompromi.

"Kau dan Haizaki memang kombinasi yang buruk. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan membunuh anak itu? Jangan sekali-kali melibatkan namaku, aku hanya membantumu sedikit. Kau sudah janji."

"Ya! Ya! Kau itu berisik sekali! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya." Hanamiya menatap gedung di sebrangnya dengan tatapan misterius. "Aku hanya ingin melihat buruanku menikmati hidupnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

 _"Study tour?"_

Akashi membeo dengan dahi dipenuhi kerutan mengerikan. Sementara Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kemana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sapporo untuk 5 hari."

Sapporo - Kyoto sama saja seperti perjalanan dari ujung selatan Jepang menuju ujung utara Jepang. Itu jauh sekali! Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus melepaskan pandangannya kepada Kuroko selama itu. Katakanlah dia posesif, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang 'iya' untuk hal ini. Aku bisa saja bilang ke kepala sekolah untuk memberikan toleransi kepadamu. Kau tidak harus ikut perjalanan itu."

Seketika pandangan Kuroko jatuh ke sup miso yang mulai mendingin. Ya, dia **raja** apapun bisa dilakukan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kapan perjalanan itu dimulai?"

"Lusa." Berikutnya suara kursi digeser mengalihkan Akashi dari cangkir kopinya. Kuroko mengangkat mengkuk dan beranjak dari meja makan. "Aku sudah selesai."

Dan Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mencuci perabotan makan yang dipakainya.

 ** _Drrrtt...drrrttt..._**

Akashi memandang layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia melihat layar ponsel mahalnya dan menemukan nama Daiki tertulis disana.

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

 _'Aku bertemu dengan Haizaki di taman depan Universitas Touo'_

Dari seberang telfon suara Aomine terdengar.

"Apa?! Untuk apa dia datang kemari?"

 _'Entahlah. Dia tidak bilang sesuatu tentang Tetsu kepadamu?'_

Manik _crimson_ Akashi memandang Kuroko yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan makannya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar berpikir jika Shougo akan serius mengembalikan uang pemberianku untuk mengambil Tetsuya kembali."

 _'Tidak. Bukan itu Akashi! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakannya, tapi kurasa dia punya niat yang buruk denganmu. Kau harus berhati-hati.'_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku."

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

.

.

.

.

Alis Kagami tak berhendi berkedut-kedut mendapati fenomena di depannya. Bukan karena dia melihat gajah terbang atau sapi berkepala kucing, melainkan hadirnya Akashi Seijuurou di SMU Rakuzan.

"Akashi-san, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pria dengan surai merah itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Keluargaku adalah donatur sekolah ini wajar jika aku ikut. Aku perpartisipasi 85% dana perjalan ini."

"Ah, harusnya aku tidak bertanya." ujar Kagami disertai senyum kecut. Dia lupa jika Akashi adalah donatur terbesar sekolahnya. Sial!

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Akashi-kun orang yang sibuk, aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak ikut."

Akashi tersenyum dan mengacak surai Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa. Sesekali mungkin aku butuh liburan."

"Hei ini bukan liburan! _S_ _tudy tour_ ini untuk pelajaran tahu!"

"Jangan mengguruiku, alis aneh. Tetsuya ayo kita ke dalam bis."

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Namun Kuroko tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"A-aku..."

Akashi nampak menunggu kata-kata Kuroko, tetapi saat dia melihat sekelilingnya, jujur dia baru sadar jika banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya dan juga Kuroko. Dia tidak yakin apakah karena itulah Kuroko nampak tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya?

"Maaf, tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Akashi-kun dan Kagami-kun duluan saja!"

"Mau kutemani?"

Tawaran dari Akashi tentu saja membuat Kuroko merona malu dan Kagami nyaris saja tersedak air mineral yang sedang ditenggaknya.

"Oi, memangnya Kuroko anak TK yang harus diantar ke toilet?" ujar Kagami sembari mengelap bibirnya. Dan dia langsung bungkam kala manik _crimson_ itu menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan segera kembali."

Melihat tatapan Kuroko, mau tak mau membuat Akashi terdiam. Dia mengijinkan remaja itu untuk pergi ke toilet meski ada perasaan tidak enak yang menelusup ke sanubarinya.

Kuroko berjalan dengan tergesa melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaan sesak -seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di tubuhnya setiap Akashi bersikap lembut kepadanya.

"Aku tidak boleh begini."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali -mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia adalah laki-laki begitupun Akashi. Dan dia harusnya tahu jika mereka tidak seharusnya saling menyukai.

"Aku harus segera kem-HEUMPH!!!"

Kuroko meronta-ronta saat dia tiba-tiba dibekap menggunakan saputangan beraroma aneh. Dan semuanya berubah gelap...

 ** _'Akashi-kun...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

 _Hai, hai! Author kembali! \/_

 _Senang sekali akhirnya bisa kembali update ditengah kesibukan yang tiada hentinya ini. Gomenasai, chapter ini terasa begitu pendek tapi untuk selanjutnya akan saya usahakan untuk memperpanjangnya di chapter mendatang. Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi yang jelas saya sangat berterima kasih kepada_ _ **reviewer** semua yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di akun saya #walaupun saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Untuk semua juga yang berbaik hati mem_ _ **favorite** atau mem **follow** fic saya, __**silent reader** juga yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic absurd saya. Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan di fic ini, jadi **kritik dan saran** sangat saya nantikan dari kalian._

 _Sekian dari saya_

 ** _Arigatou gozaimashita_**

 ** _Kuroi Sora18_**

 **logout...**


	7. Chapter 6 : A Mistake

Kuroko berjalan dengan tergesa melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaan sesak -seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di tubuhnya setiap Akashi bersikap lembut kepadanya.

"Aku tidak boleh begini."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali -mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia adalah laki-laki begitupun Akashi. Dan dia harusnya tahu jika mereka tidak seharusnya saling menyukai.

"Aku harus segera kem-HEUMPH!!!"

Kuroko meronta-ronta saat dia tiba-tiba dibekap menggunakan saputangan beraroma aneh. Dan semuanya berubah gelap...

 ** _'Akashi-kun...'_**

Sudah berulang kali Akashi melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kuroko tidak kunjung kembali. Dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Dia menoleh kearah Kagami yang tengah bernegoisasi dengan wali kelas mereka untuk menunggu Kuroko yang belum hadir.

"Mereka bilang, bisnya akan berangkat 15 menit lagi."

Kagami datang menghampiri Akashi yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir di depan gerbang.

"Ah. Kalau begitu akan kususul Tetsuya. Ini terlalu lama, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

"Aku ikut!"

Manik _crimson_ Akashi berotasi-malas.

"Terserah." ujarnya tak peduli.

"Kenapa Kuroko begitu lama ya? Apa dia sedang sembelit hingga berada di toilet begitu lama?Atau... dia terpeleset hingga tidak bisa bangun?" Kagami mungkin hanya berniat menghibur Akashi dengan kata-kata bernada lawakannya meskipun Akashi tak merespon sama sekali. Apa raut wajahnya terlihat jelas jika dia hampir gila karena khawatir?!

"Hei Akashi-san, kenapa tidak kau hubungi dia saja?"

Langkah Akashi terhenti di pertengahan koridor. Benar juga! Kenapa dia tidak terpikir olehnya untuk menghubungi Kuroko? Benar-benar rasa khawatirnya membuatnya kacau.

Akashi lantas mengetikan nomor ponsel Kuroko yang sudah dihapalnya di layar ponselnya. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari panggilannya. Kuroko dia menghilang atau -kabur?

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary :Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini./"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "/

 **WARNING!!!**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

.

Chapter _6 :_ _A Mistake_

Kelopak mata berwarna porselin itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan netra berwarna _azure_ yang berkilau. Kuroko meringis menahan sakit kala pusing tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan gusar saat mendapati jika kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat di sebuah kursi besi tua.

" _Ara!_ Putri tidur akhirnya terbangun."

Mata Kuroko sedikit menyipit saat sesosok pria berdiri angkuh di depannya.Ruangan yang remang-remang membuat pandangannya berkurang.

 _"D-dare desuka?"_

"Namaku Hanamiya Makoto -ah, sekalipun kuberitahu kau juga tidak akan kenal siapa diriku. Tapi aku kenal siapa dirimu, _chibi-chan!_ "

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?" Kuroko meronta-ronta berharap jika tali yang mengikatnya terlepas. Dan pria bernama Hanamiya itu hanya terkekeh melihat buruannya nampak tak berdaya di depannya.

"Coba tebak saja!"

"Apa kau penculik yang menginginkan tebusan?Aku sebatang kara dan aku tidak memiliki uang. Tolong lepaskan aku!"

Jika saja tidak ada _title_ pembunuh di namanya, pasti Hanamiya sudah tertawa terbahak saat ini. Oh, kini dia mengerti kenapa Akashi begitu terobsesi dengan remaja polos di depannya.

"Hei-" Hanamiya mendekat kearah Kuroko dan mengangkat tinggi dagu pemuda mungil itu. "wajah manismu ini rasanya mubazir sekali jika harus menjadi peliharaan Akashi."

"Kau kenal dengannya?!"

"Hmm...tentu saja! Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini."

Kuroko terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang baru saja Hanamiya utarakan kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebilah pisau lipat yang Hanamiya keluarkan dari saku celananya, membuat netra Kuroko membulat-terkejut.

"Oh, jangan menatapku dengan cara seperti itu! Harusnya kau senang karena aku membantumu melepaskan diri dari Akashi. Kau bisa menikmati kehidupan yang bebas setelah ini -di akhirat pastinya.Hahaha..."

"Aku tidak tahu salahku! Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?"

Hanamiya nampak terdiam. Dia berpikir mungkin sosok bocah bau kencur semacam Kuroko tak akan mengerti kerasnya hidup ini. Dan itu terlihat di wajah polosnya tentu saja.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal kepadamu." Hanamiya menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan diri di depan Kuroko. "Aku hanya menjalakan tugas saja! Kau mati dan aku dapat uang. Apa kesalahanmu itu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

"M-memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Ahh...aku tidak suka kata 'menyuruh' atau 'disuruh'. Aku ini dibayar. _But whatever,_ yang penting aku dapat uangnya."

Hanamiya nyaris tertawa terbahak karena melihat wajah bingung Kuroko.

" Intinya kau tidak perlu tahu. Atau kau bisa menebaknya sendiri. Ahh...aku rasa aku terlalu banyak berbasa-basi denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja ini semua?"

"Apa Haizaki-kun?"

"Kurasa...tapi entahlah?" jawab Hanamiya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memandang bis-bis yang melaju di depannya dengan datar. Dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh kepala sekolah untuk berangkat ke Sapporo tanpanya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Pemuda dengan surai merah gelap di samping Akashi tersentak. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kikuk. Entah kenapa dia bisa berakhir berdua bersama sosok Akashi. Dan jujur saja, saat ini dia merasa tegang luar biasa.

"Kenapa ya? Hei tentu saja karena aku khawatir dengan Kuroko!"

"Pergilah! Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Kuroko itu temanku, jadi aku akan membantu mencarinya!"

Akashi tak bergeming. Dia masih lurus menatap jalanan kosong di depannya dengan tatapan kalut. Apakah Kuroko benar-benar kabur?

 ** _Aku bertemu dengan Haizaki di taman depan Universitas Touo_**

Akashi tersentak saat dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Aomine tempo hari. Benar juga, bisa saja Haizaki menemui Kuroko secara diam-diam dan memaksanya kembali. Tapi...

 ** _M-mulai hari ini, aku akan membuang semua rasa egoisku dan berusaha semampuku untuk menerima semua keadaan ini. Aku harap Akashi-kun akan menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku ini._**

Akashi lekas membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dia mengerang frustasi saat orang yang dihubunginya tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Kagami saat pria di sampingnya nampak gelisah.

"Diamlah."

 _'Ya, ada apa kau menghubungiku?'_

"Dimana Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar.

 _'Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?Aku tidak tahu!'_

Akashi mengeram dan nampak sekali jika dia sangat amat marah sekarang. Hal itu membuat Kagami bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu sisi lain seorang Akashi akan semengerikan ini.

"Jangan coba-coba membodohiku! Kau pasti yang memaksa Tetsuya untuk kembali ke Tokyo kan?"

Dari seberang telepon Haizaki terkekeh.

 _'Tahu dari mana jika aku yang membawa Kuroko? Ahh ya, mungkin Aomine mengatakan sesuatu tentangku kepadamu ya?Dengar ya, aku memang ada niat membawa kembali Kuroko tapi jika dipikir lagi tak ada untungnya aku membawa kembali anak sialan itu.Jadi aku memutuskan berlibur di Kyoto dan menikmati uang darimu.'_

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

 _'Baiklah. Jika kau tidak percaya kepadaku, datang saja ke Hotel Harvest dan temui aku di kamar 1108.'_

Akashi mengeram saat panggilannya diputus secara sepihak oleh Haizaki. Jelas saja Akashi merasa jika dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh mantan rekannya itu.

"Bagaimana?Kuroko sudah ditemukan?"

Manik _crimson_ Akashi menatap lurus Kagami.

"Kau bawa motor?"

"Eh?Y-ya aku membawanya. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kise menghela napas lelah saat mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok di tengah perjalanan seperti ini.

"Ahh, maafkan aku Kasamatsu-senpai! Aku sepertinya tidak bisa hadir ke tempat pemotretan. Mobilku tiba-tiba mogok _-ssu_!"

Teriakan membahana dari sambungan teleponnya mau tak mau membuat Kise menjauhkan ponselnya saat managernya sekaligus senpainya sewaktu SMU itu memarahinya.

 _'Dimana kau sekarang?!'_

"Ah, kurasa aku berada di jalan di tengah hutan kota. Tepatnya di kilometer 40 dari pusat distrik- _ssu_!"

 _'Kau tunggu saja disana sampai aku datang! Mengerti?!'_

 _"Ha'i!Ha'i!_ "

(TUT)

Kise menutup sambungan teleponnya dan memasuki mobil. Dia nampak gelisah karena jalanan begitu sangat sepi. Apalagi diluar gerimis mulai turun. Namun sebuah rumah tua yang tersembunyi dibalik pepohonan menyita perhatiannya.

"Huh, sebaiknya aku minta bantuan saja _-ssu_! Siapa tahu mereka bisa memperbaiki mobilku."

Sementara itu, Kuroko menatap awas sosok Haizaki yang kini sedang mengangkat telepon dari sesorang.

Dia sedikit bernafas lega saat dering telepon mengintrupsi pria itu ketika mata pisau baru saja menggores kulit lehernya.

"Ada apa kau menelponku?"

 _'Kau sudah membereskannya?'_

Hanamiya melirik Kuroko yang masih menatap takut di bekangnya. Kini nampak sepotong lakban menutup mulutnya.

"Akan. Tapi kau menggangguku dengan menelponku." ujar Hanamiya diselingi dengusan kasar. Sementara Kuroko diam-diam mencoba melonggarkan ikatannya.

 _'Baiklah! Baiklah! Maaf telah mengganggu kesenanganmu! Tapi kau harus membereskannya segera karena Akashi sedang menuju ke tempatku. Setelah itu, larilah ke luar negeri. Aku akan menyusulmu jika semuanya sudah selesai.'_

Tersenyum miring, Hanamiya mencoba sedikit mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Ah, bagaimana ya? Aku masih betah tinggal di Jepang. Lagi pula Akashi tidak akan tahu jika diriku maupun dirimu tidak buka mulut. Kau juga belum membayar sepertiga dari yang kita sepakati."

 _'Aku pernah bilang kepadamu jika aku akan transfer sisanya setelah bocah sialan itu mati.'_

"Oke. Kupegang janjimu. Malam ini bocah itu akan-"

 **BUK!**

 _'Halo?! Hanamiya?! Kau mendengarku?!'_

Hanamiya jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala bagian belakang yang berdarah. Kuroko berdiri dengan sebatang kayu balok di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya begitu pucat karena ketakutan. Tak mau membuang kesempatan emas, Kuroko lantas kabur mencari pintu keluar. Sementara Hanamiya mulai bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berlumuran darah.

"Anak sialan! Berani-beraninya dia- arrghh sial! Lihat saja kau pasti akan kutemukan."

.

.

.

.

Akashi memencet bel dengan tidak sabar. Sedangkan Kagami dia hanya berdiri mengamati betapa paniknya pria dengan surai merah itu. Dia rasa _feeling_ -nya mengenai adanya perasaan spesial diantara Kuroko dan juga Akashi memang benar adanya.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Haizaki. Dia menguap lebar seakan dia baru saja bangun dari tidur santainya.

"Oh! Kau cepat juga!" kata Haizaki denga senyum mengembang.

"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Tetsuya?!"

Akashi merangsek masuk dan langsung mencengram kerah kemeja Haizaki.

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak tahu! Mungkin saja dia kabur karena sudah muak denganmu?"

"K-kau..."

"Akashi-san, tolong tenang lah! Akan rumit jika _security_ datang dan mengusir kita diri sini." ujar Kagami menengangkan.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kepadaku, kau bisa lihat rekaman _cctv_ yang ada di hotel ini. Jika hari ini aku belum pergi kemana pun."

Mendengar penjelasan Haizaki, cengkraman tangan Akashi terlepas. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Jika memang benar Kuroko kabur, kira-kira kemana anak itu pergi? Akashi mencoba berpikir jika Kuroko mungkin akan segera kembali. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak?

"Dia bisa saja kembali ke Tokyo? Atau mungkin dia ketempat seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Kau tahu, Kuroko itu anak yang polos. Kau tahu akibatnya jika kau memperlakukannya dengan berlebihan."

Melihat wajah kebingungan Akashi membuat Haizaki tak pelak tersenyum senang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan orang menyimpang sepertimu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri jika Kuroko itu hanyalah seorang remaja lemah dan biasa saja. Mengapa kau begitu terobsesi dengannya? Apa namanya jika itu bukan menyimpang, huh?"

Kagami hanya bisa terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan pria yang baru-baru ini dia ketahui sebagai sepupu Kuroko dari Akashi. Apa yang dimaksud pria bersurai kelabu itu dengan **'menyimpang'**?

"Jangan mengada-ada! Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Cih, aku lebih mengenal Kuroko dari pada dirimu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini. Kita sudah impas. Aku dapat uang dan kau memiliki Kuroko. Setelah itu Kuroko sama sekali bukan urusanku. Jadi, semangatlah mencarinya!"

Kepalan tangan Akashi menguat saat Haizaki menutup pintunya dengan debuman keras. Emosinya sudah terbakar hingga ubun-ubun. Namun Kagami yang menyadarinya lekas menyeret pria itu pergi sebelum perang dingin terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Lari dan terus berlari. Kuroko bahkan tidak memikirkan kearah mana dia akan berlari. Tampilannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kakinya bahkan memar dan berdarah disana sini karena berulang kali terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon.

Dia harus lari sejauh mungkin kalau tidak ingin nyawanya terancam.

Netra _azure_ -nya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hanamiya nampak tertatih mengejarnya.

 ** _'Kumohon siapapun...'_**

Berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Kuroko sampai di sebuah jalan raya. Dia berharap ada mobil lewat dan bersedia memberinya tumpangan. Dan _yeah,_ sebuah audi R8 berwarna _dark blue_ datang dan berhenti di samping mobil Chevrolet Corvette Stingray berwarna kuning yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

Kuroko lantas menghampiri pria berkemeja biru dongker yang baru saja turun dari audi itu.

"Hah~ dimana Kise?! Si bodoh itu, sudah ku bilang untuk menungguku tapi dia malah menghilang." katanya sesaat setelah dia melongok mobil Kise yang ternyata tak berpenghuni.

Pria bernama Kasamatsu Yukio itu mendengus kasar. Tapi dia terkaget saat dia melihat sesosok remaja berlari tertatih-tatih menuju kearahnya.

"T-tolong aku!"

"E-eh?!" Kasamatsu celingukan mencari seseorang yang dimaksud anak itu selain dirinya. Namun tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya. "Hei, k-kau kenapa?Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat." ujarnya saat melihat anak itu bergetar ketakutan.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Dia mencengkram kemeja Kasamatsu dengan erat.

"Sembunyikan aku. _Onegaishimasu!_ "

Tak mau berpikir macam-macam, Kasamatsu langsung memasukan anak tak dikenalnya itu kedalam mobilnya. Dan melaju meninggalkan tempat itu untuk sementara.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat melihat tubuh remaja itu nampak bergetar entah karena kedinginan atau ketakutan. Kasamatsu mengambil jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. Apakah remaja itu seorang korban penculikan? Melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan remaja itu pasti dia sangat ketakutan. Persetan dengan Kise saat ini. Dia bisa menjemput model asuhannya itu nanti.

 _"Arigatou. Ano..."_

"Kasamatsu Yukio. Hei, kutanya apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Umm." Kuroko mengangguk. Dan Kasamatsu bernafas lega sekarang. Tapi... jika remaja itu kabur dari penculik, artinya penculik itu masih di sana kan? Lalu Kise...

Kuroko terkaget saat tiba-tiba pria di sampingnya membanting kemudi untuk berbalik ke tempat semula.

"Maaf. Setelah melihatmu begini aku jadi kepikiran dengan orang bodoh yang kutinggal disana. Kita akan kembali kesana."

Kasamatsu tersenyum saat melihat kedua manik _azure_ remaja itu nampak membulat. Mungkin dia begitu trauma dan tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi.

"Tenang saja! Kita akan segera pergi kalau temanku sudah kujemput. Dan kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi menunduk lemas di lobby hotel. Setelah dia bertanya kepada resepsionis hotel itu, mereka membenarkan jika seharian ini Haizaki sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kamar hotel.

"Akashi-san..."

Manik _crimson_ Akashi menatap Kagami yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Nampak sekali jika sorot mata pria _crimson_ itu terlihat kosong.

"Kuroko itu sangat penting bagimu ya?"

"Sangat penting. Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa memalingkan barang satu inchi pun pandanganku darinya."

"Jadi pria itu menjual Kuroko kepadamu?"

"Hmm. Kenapa? Kau mau menghujatku karena ini?"

"Tidak!Tidak!" Kagami melambaikan telapak tangannya bak mengusir lalat. "Aku hanya kaget kalau di jaman maju seperti ini masih ada penjualan manusia seperti itu. Kuroko pasti sangat sedih karenanya."

Akashi terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kagami yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Yah kurasa karena itu Tetsuya kabur dariku."

"Akashi-san! Percayalah Kuroko bukan orang semacam itu. Mungkin dia diculik- tunggu! Apa kau tidak berpikir mungkin saja Kuroko itu diculik?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau orang yang bernama Haizaki itu disini, mungkin saja dia menyuruh orang untuk menculik Kuroko dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat?Tapi apa iya, kupikir karena dia sepupunya maka..."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Akashi menyadari maksud perkataan Kagami. Jika Haizaki saja tega menjual Kuroko, kenapa tidak dengan membunuhnya?

Untuk apa?

Namun belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan di benaknya, tiba-tiba dering ponsel Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kise?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi, tenanglah. Kau aman bersamaku- _ssu_!"

"Kise-kun kau memelukku terlalu erat."

 ** _TWITCH!_**

"Hentikan itu _baka_!" Kasamatsu mengomel saat melihat model asuhannya malah nampak tak merasa berdosa sama sekali karena telah merepotkannya. Untunglah saat mobilnya kembali, Kise sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan mengeluh tentang betapa lamanya Kasamatsu menjemput dirinya. Kise bahkan bercerita jika dia menghampiri bangunan tua yang Kise kira adalah rumah hantu yang ternyata tempat disekapnya Kuroko. Awalnya model dengan surai emas itu kaget mendapati Kuroko dalam keadaan kacau balau di mobil managernya. Tapi setelah Kuroko menceritakan apa yang menimpanya, Kise lekas menghubungi Akashi lewat ponselnya. Dan Akashi tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan segera menutup telponnya.

"Aku sangat berhutang budi kepada kalian. _Arigatou gozaimashita._ "

"Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana jika Kurokocchi cium aku saja- _ssu_!"

"Apa kau ingin segera mati?!"

" _Ha'i_! Aku akan meregang nyawa tepat dua detik setelah aku melakukannya. Kasamatsu-senpai kau begitu kejam padaku _-ssu_!"

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita lapor polisi agar penculik itu bisa segera ditangkap."

" _Sou! Sou!_ Akan sangat berbahaya jika penculik itu dibiarkan berkeliaran _-ssu_."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Akashi-kun."

Kasamatsu menghela nafas lelah. Dia harus menyiapkan telinganya besok karena dia yakin pihak agensi akan mengomel kepadanya.

"Hah~ aku akan menelpon pihak agensi jika pemotretan kali ini dibatalkan saja. Kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Anak ini butuh perawatan. Hari ini benar-benar dipenuhi kejutan buatku." ujar Kasamatsu sembari memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

"Tapi aku sudah menghubungi Akashicchi. Sebentar lagi dia akan smpai. Tapi apa Kasamatsu-senpai tahu tentang orang yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto? Kurasa aku dulu pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat- _ssu."_

"Sebaiknya jangan sekali-kali berurusan langsung dengannya lagi." jawab Kasamatsu. Dia menatap lurus kearah Kuroko yang juga menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Dari awal, pertemuanmu dengan Akashi adalah suatu kesalahan. Akan lebih baik jika kau pergi dari daerah ini dengan segera. Aku yakin orang itu tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan begitu mudah."

"Apa yang-"

"TETSUYA!"

Pelukan erat di tubuh Kuroko membuat remaja tanggung itu terpaku. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika kini manik _crimson_ itu begitu sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Kuroko seperti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saat Akashi menatapnya dengan sangat lekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?Kau-"

Tenggorokoan Akashi terasa tercekat saat melihat kaki Kuroko terlihat banyak memar hingga berdarah. Apalagi ada luka sayatan kecil di leher Kuroko yang membuat emosinya tiba-tiba meluap tak terkendali.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Akashi berang. Nada bicaranya berubah dingin dengan seketika. Kuroko hanya menatap pria itu dalam diam. Dia sedikit melirik Kasamatsu yang terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan kehadiran Akashi dan tetap disibukan dengan ponselnya.

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja-"

 **"BAGAIMANA BISA?!"** Manik _crimson_ Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko yang terlihat shock karena tiba-tiba Akashi membentaknya dengan kasar.

"Akashicchi, tenanglah!"

Kise memegang bahu sahabatnya dengan pelan. Dia tidak tahu jika Akashi bisa keluar dari karakter dingin dan tenangnya.

"-aku bahkan hampir gila karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan sekarang, aku harus melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Hei dari pada kau memarahinya, bukankah lebih baik kita antar dia ke rumah sakit dan beri dia pertolongan?"

Jika bukan dalam keadaan genting, mungkin Kise akan bersorak takjub dengan keberanian managernya itu.

"Akashicchi, aku setuju dengan Kasamatsu-senpai. Kurokocchi harus ditolong terlebih dahulu- _ssu_!"

Akashi menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia berusahan meredam amarahnya yang tidak terkontrol itu.

" _Gomen._ " ujarnya dengan perasaan kalut.

.

.

.

Netra _azure_ Kuroko terus menatap tangannya yang gemetaran. Kilasan bayang-bayang dia memukul orang yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu terus-terusan melintas di kepalanya. Seaakan kilasan itu telah menjadi mimpi buruk untuknya. Dia tahu jika orang sama sekali tidak mati. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya dia melukai seseorang.

 ** _SREEEKK..._**

Pintu geser yang membatasi taman belakang dan dalam rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosok Akashi dengan kemeja merah dan celana hitam. Wajah pria itu nampak sangat kacau dan kalut.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko diam saja. Dia masih terpaku memantap tanganya yang sudah memucat terkena udara dingin.

"Apa orang itu baik-baik saja?"

Melangkah cepat, Akashi benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat ini. Dia mencengkram bahu Kuroko dengan kencang dan memaksa remaja itu untuk menatapnya.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi kepadamu, sekarang kau malah memikirkan keadaannya? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan betapa khawatirnya diriku?!"

Kuroko tersenyum kecut. Dia bahkan membuat Akashi khawatir.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melukai seseorang. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan dia."

"Yang kau lakukan sudah benar! Aku bahkan lebih buruk dari pada dirimu. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?!"

Manik _azure_ Kuroko bergulir menatap daun maple yang jatuh ke tepi kolam. Dia merasa khawatir jika Akashi mengetahui siapa yang menculiknya, mungkin saja Akashi akan melakukan hal gila yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Katakan padaku, Tetsuya!"

"Dari pada itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepada Akashi-kun."

 ** _'Dari awal, pertemuanmu dengan Akashi adalah sebuah kesalahan'_**

"Pertemuan kita apakah sebuah kesalahan?"

Cengkraman Akashi mengendur. Manik _crimson_ miliknya menatap nanar sosok rapuh di depannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7 : I Will Protect You

"Katakan padaku, Tetsuya!"

"Dari pada itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepada Akashi-kun."

'Dari awal, pertemuanmu dengan Akashi adalah sebuah kesalahan'

"Pertemuan kita apakah sebuah kesalahan?"

Cengkraman Akashi mengendur. Manik crimson miliknya menatap nanar sosok rapuh di depannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ah, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa kau berpikir jika pertemuan kita adalah suatu kesalahan? Jika itu kesalahan, aku tidak akan membelimu dari Shougo! Aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu saat kau menghilang." ujarnya tegas. Akashi mengulurkan tangannya meraih dagu Kuroko dan mengangkatnya. Menatap lurus manik _azure_ yang masih bergulir gelisah menghindari pandangannya. "Akashi tidak pernah membuat kesalahan."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku akan segera menemukan orang yang menculikmu. Mereka harus membayar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan kepadamu."

"Akashi-kun, tolong jangan memperpanjang masalah ini." Kuroko menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai meggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras agar aku melupakan ini? Kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Apa itu kesalahan juga?"

Kuroko menggelangkan kepalanya. Bukan! Bukan itu yang dia maksud. Jika Akashi sampai terlibat, mungkin saja dia akan terkena bahaya.

 ** _'Sebenarnya dari pada menyingkirkan dirimu, aku lebih senang jika aku menyingkirkan Akashi. Tapi aku dapat uang banyak dari ini..."_**

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau sampai terluka." ujar Kuroko sembari menatap telapak tangannya yang diplaster. Namun Kuroko harus dibuat kaget saat Akashi menarik tangannya dan menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan lembut. Dia tidak peduli saat Kuroko meremat begitu kuat kemejanya.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Kurasa kau benar." Akashi menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang entah mengapa kini jadi salah satu aroma favoritnya. "Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah bertemu denganku. Karena kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku. Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku untuk melindungimu dengan caraku."

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary :Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini./"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "/

 **WARNING!!!**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

.

 _Chapter 7 : I Will Protect You_

Kagami sudahkelima kalinya menghela napas pagi ini. Dia menatap gerbang kayu besar di depannya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Ahh, dia ingat beberapa waktu lalu dia pernah bertandang kesini. Dan aksara kanji pemilik rumah samping gerbanglah yang membuatnya kalut luar biasa. Akashi. Kagami menghela napas lagi. Pagi-pagi buta tadi dia tiba-tiba dihubungi oleh pria _crimson_ itu dan menyuruhnya untuk ke rumahnya dan bersiap-siap pergi kerumahnya.

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun!"_

 **"KUROKO?!"** teriaknya begitu sesosok remaja mungil bersurai _baby blue_ itu tiba-tiba membuka gerbang dan mengagetkannya. "Dari mana saja kau ini?!" tanyanya sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kuroko dengan beringas. Namun perban yang melilit kaki dan tangannya membuat Kagami berhenti melakukannya.

"A-ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun."

"Tapi..."

"Ehm!"

Keringat dingin nampak bermunculan di dahi Kagami saat suara baritone dari dalam sana mengintrupsinya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Taiga-kun. Tapi, Tetsuya baik-baik saja saat ini." Akashi Seijuurou dengan kemeja dan celana hitam itu melangkah menghampirinya bersama seorang pria bersurai kelabu di sampingnya.

"Ah." Kagami mengangguk canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelponku tadi pagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ayo masuk! Kita bicarakan ini di dalam." Akashi menggiring Kagami untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan Kagami hanya bisa menuruti apa yang pria _crimson_ itu katakan. Nampaknya Akashi akan membicarakan hal yang sangat penting untuknya. Netranya bergulir memandang Kuroko yang nampak diam saja di sampingnya.

"Duduklah!" suruh Akashi saat mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan di bagian tengah manshion. Cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah ruang tamu atau ruang berkumpul.

"Ah ya." Kagami menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa berkualitas di ruangan itu. Dia sedikit mencuri pandang saat Akashi melambaikan tangannya -mengundang Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Balik lagi ke pertanyaanmu tadi, alasan kenapa aku mengundangmu kemari."

"Ya itu yang ingin kutahu. Kurasa ini hal yang penting karena kau menyuruhku untuk membicarakannya langsung denganmu disini."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya Akashi cukup terkesan dengan reaksi teman satu kelas Kuroko.

"Aku senang karena kau cukup peka."

Kagami hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Namun dalam hati dia mengumpat karena kepribadian garangnya mendadak lenyap begitu dia berhadapan dengan sosok Akashi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan darimu."

"Bantuan?" beo Kagami tidak mengerti. Banyaknya kerutan di dahi remaja jakung itu membuat seorang Akashi tersenyum maklum.

"Ya. Tolong bantu aku melindugi Tetsuya selama di sekolah. Setelah kejadian kemarin aku benar-benar khawatir jika semua itu akan kembali terulang." ujarnya sambil memandang Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa, tapi aku akan berusaha."

 _"Arigatou, Kagami-kun."_

"Tapi Akashi-san, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa Kuroko bisa sampai seperti ini?Ada seseorang yang melukainya?"

Akashi menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Kagami.

"Tetsuya mungkin sedang dalam bahaya. Dia diincar oleh seseorang. Aku harap kau bisa sedikit membantuku dengan melindunginya selama di sekolah."

Kagami menengguk ludah susah payah. Entah kenapa dia bisa terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia pikir, Kuroko adalah anak biasa yang cukup pendiam -terlepas dari dia adalah properti milik Akashi, Kagami tidak menyangka jika Kuroko menyimpan misteri yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Apakah ini semacam perekrutan _bodyguard_ untuk Kuroko?

"Walaupun kau tidak yakin melindunginya, kau bisa mengawasinya untukku. Kenapa? Kau mau dibayar untuk ini? Berapa yang kau mau?"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Kagami berulang kali melambaikan tangannya menyangkal perkataan Akashi. "Sebagai sahabat Kuroko tentu saja aku akan membantunya. Meskipun aku tidak yakin." ujar Kagami dengan suara lirih nyaris berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Hati Kagami tercenung sebelum dia menghela napas singkat, Kagami akhirnya mengangguk. Jujur saja, dia merasa kehidupannya selama di sekolah akan merepotkan setelah ini. Hei, boleh dia mengajukan pengajuan pindah sekolah setelah ini?

.

.

.

 _Pelabuhan Maizuru_ , _Perfektur Kyoto_

Hanamiya menoleh kearah mobil hitam yang baru sampai di pelabuhan. Haizaki muncul dari dalam mobil dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya saat Hanamiya tak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. Kepala pria itu nampak di perban cukup tebal. Dan dia tahu itu perbuatan siapa.

"Aku belum mendapat apa yang sudah jadi kesepakatan kita."

"Tapi kau gagal! Lagi pula, aku sudah memberimu uang tambahan kan?"

Namun Haizaki harus dibuat kaget saat sebuah revolver ditodongkan kepadanya secara tiba-tiba.

"H-hanamiya kau bercanda kan?"

Mendengarnya, Hanamiya terlihat tertawa meremehkan saat Haizaki nampak mengangkat kedua tangannya -menyerah.

"Apa menurutmu pembunuh bayaran bisa bercanda? Kau sudah berulang kali kuperingatkan. Jangan sekali-kali bermain denganku. Meski kau temanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melubangi kepalamu dengan ini."

"Oi, kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik!"

"Dengan baik-baik?" Hanamiya kembali tertawa. Ahh, apa masih ada _title_ 'baik' di namanya? Yang benar saja! Batin Hanamiya nyaris tergelak menahan tawa. "Memangnya kau mau membicarakannya seperti apa? Jika dipikir, kepalaku bocor juga karena dirimu! Kau menghubungiku disaat aku nyaris memenggal kepala bocah itu. Dan karena itu, bocah yang bernama Kuromo atau siapalah itu, memukulku dengan balok kayu!"

"Mana kutahu soal itu! Dan lagi, namanya Kuroko bukan Kuromo!"

"Jangan mencoba melawak!"

Haizaki terkesiap saat Hanamiya kembali mengacungkan revolver itu kepadanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Jika kau membunuhku pun kau sama sekali tidak diuntungkan. Malah kau rugi karena aku tidak bisa membayarmu dengan penuh."

"Tapi aku bisa meluapkan rasa kesalku. Kurasa itu harga yang pas."

"Ugh..." Haizaki mengeram frustasi. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku memberikan kesempatan kedua?"

"Kesempatan kedua?" Hanamiya membeo dengan sebelah alis naik beberapa milimeter.

"Ya. Dan kali ini biarkan aku langsung yang membantumu."

Hanamiya nampak diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada kalimat 'kesempatan kedua' di kamusku. Tapi kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap layar televisi dengan ekspresi bosan. Dia sudah dua jam lebih menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan layar tipis itu yang kini sedang menayangkan sebuah _dorama_ anak sekolahan. Dia merasa kesepian sekarang. Sedangkan Akashi tengah pergi ke suatu tempat entah kemana saat Kagami meninggalkan kediamannya pada pukul 10 pagi tadi. Dia nampak bosan karena seharian ini dia terus berada di tempat yang sama dan tidak melakuakan apapun. Bahkan Mayuzumi melarang Kuroko untuk ikut merapihkan buku-buku di perpusatakaan pribadi milik Akashi tadi.

 _'Miawww...miaww!'_ Kuroko terkaget saat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melewati kakinya. Oh seekor anak kucing berwarna putih ada di bawah kakinya.

"Darimana anak kucing ini masuk?" ujarnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan yang nampak sepi itu.

Tak lama muncul Mayuzumi dengan mangkok kecil di tangannya. Nampaknya dia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa anak kucing yang sedang dicarinya kini tengah duduk anteng di pangkuan Kuroko.

"Ah, Mayuzumi-kun? Ini kucingmu?"

"Dia hanya kucing liar."

Netra Kuroko menatap anak kucing itu dan mangkok kecil di tangan Mayuzumi secara bergantian. Sadar telah tertangkap basah, Mayuzumi tiba-tiba ber _ojogi_ di depannya.

 _"Sumimasen,_ telah mengganggu waktu anda." katanya dengan nada sedikit terburu-buru. Mungkin saja Mayuzumi berpikir jika Kuroko akan memarahinya atau bisa saja kemungkinan terburuk dia akan mengadukannya ke Akashi jika dia baru saja membawa kucing masuk ke dalam huniannya. Meskipun yang pertama sangat mustakhil dilakukannya.

"Boleh aku yang memberinya makan?"

Mayuzumi menegakan badannya. Dia menatap heran kearah Kuroko yang nampak berbinar-binar saat anak kucing itu mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, jika disini Akashi-sama bisa-"

"Apa Akashi-kun tidak menyukai kucing?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja dia punya alergi dengan bulu hewan."

Kuroko memandang kucing itu dalam diam. Bagaimana makhluk selucu ini Akashi tidak menyukainya?

"Kalau begitu, dimana kau biasa memberinya makan?"

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Namun dia tersenyum saat Kuroko nampak antusias untuk memberi makan anak kucing itu. Akhirnya Mayuzumi mengajak Kuroko untuk menuju keluar- tepatnya taman belakang kediaman Akashi yang cukup luas.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya disini. Mungkin kucing ini dibuang oleh pemiliknya di dekat sini."

Mendengar kata 'dibuang' entah mengapa membuat Kuroko jadi kepikiran. Apakah nasibnya akan sama dengan kucing itu setelah Akashi bosan dengannya? Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya membuat perhatian Mayuzumi tersita.

"Kuroko-san, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Manik _azure_ Kuroko kembali menatap anak kucing yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. "Setelah ini, apa yang Mayuzumi-kun lakukan dengan kucing ini? Apa kau juga akan membuangnya karena Akashi-kun tidak menyukainya?"

Mayuzumi nampak terdiam. Manik kelabunya terpejam hendak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku akan membuangnya setelah aku memberinya makan."

"Sepertinya kalian sangat akrab."

Kuroko dan Mayuzumi terkesiap saat mendapati Akashi tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

 _"Okaerinasai, Akashi-sama."_ Mayuzumi ber _ojigi_ menyambut Akashi yang sudah pulang. Namun Akashi menghiraukannya, dia lebih tertarik saat manik _crimson_ nya mendapati sosok Kuroko yang sedang menggendong anak kucing.

"Dari mana kucing itu datang?"

"Boleh aku memeliharanya?"

Alis merah Akashi nampak menukik tak paham.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi heran. "Kau mau memelihara kucing kecil itu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Membuat sosok Mayuzumi terpaksa merebut kucing itu dari Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san, Akashi-sama punya alergi dengan bulu hewan alangkah baiknya jika kucing ini-"

"Biarkan saja, Chihiro. Aku bisa mengatasinya.Kau bisa pergi." ujarnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum dia ber _ojigi_ dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan juga Akashi berdua disana. Meskipun dia sedikit khawatir jika Akashi akan mengamuk dan melempar kucing itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin hewan peliharaan? Kau baru saja tahu jika aku punya alergi dengan bulu hewan."

"Apa kau ingin aku tetap membuang kucing itu?" tanya Kuroko balik. Sedikit dari tatapan matanya menunjukan jika dia merasa kecewa.

Oh ayolah, ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu membuat sisi lain dari Akashi bergejolak. Dan semoga Akashi bisa bertahan.

"Secara tidak langsung itu membuatku sulit untuk mendekatimu. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membuat tameng untuk menghalauku?" ujar Akashi dengan seringai jahil disudut bibirnya.

"E-eh, bukan seperti itu." Kuroko mendadak tergagap saat Akashi melangkah semakin dekat kearahnya. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan di kepalanya, yang jelas Kuroko tidak suka seringai menyebalkan yang kini bertengger di wajah rupawannya. Seolah pria itu berusaha untuk menggodanya saat ini.

"Lantas?"

"Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kucing itu terbuang untuk kedua kalinya." jawab Kuroko dengan tatapan sendu. "Dia mengingatkanku tentang diriku. Aku ini orang yang tidak diharapkan."

Tersenyum singkat, Akashi tak bisa menahan langkah kakinya untuk tidak mendekat ke arah Kuroko dan menenggelamkannya kedalam pelukannya.

 ** _GREB!_**

Kuroko terpaku saat Akashi tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan Kuroko bisa merasakan detak jantung Akashi saat dadanya dan dada Akashi saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasakannya lagi. Berjanjilah agar kau selalu disampingku dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah membuang dirimu."

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Tangan kanannya terangkat mencoba mengelus punggung pria bersurai merah itu. Dia tidak tahu mulai sejak kapan dia bisa merasa senyaman ini bersama Akashi. _"Ha'i."_ jawabnya seraya meraih punggung tegap itu dan memeluknya lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dapat infonya?"

Akashi berbalik badan menatap Mayuzumi yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"Saya menerima info dari Sousuke Yamada -penjaga sekolah SMU Rakuzan, pada pukul 07.30 menit dia sempat melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang keluar dari pintu belakang sekolah tepat di hari _study tour_ itu tiba. Dia juga memaparkan jika dia sempat melihat seorang pria berambut sebahu bersama seorang guru magang keluar bersama seorang siswa." Mayuzumi menatap Akashi dengan pandangan serius. Jika dia tidak salah menyimpulkan, kasus penculikan Kuroko memang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Guru mangang?"

"Ya. Ada sekitar 5 orang guru magang yang ada disana saat ini. Tiga dintaranya adalah laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu -hatchuuu!" Akashi berulang kali menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal sekali.

"Akashi-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, sepertiya alergiku sedikit kambuh."

"Perlu saya ambilkan obat anda?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Lama kelamaan aku pasti akan terbiasa. Oh ya, siapkan agendaku untuk ke Rakuzan besok lusa. Kali ini aku ingin memastikan sendiri siapa orangnya."

"Baiklah, Akashi-sama."

"Hatchuu!! Ah, sepertinya dia memang mencoba menantangku." ujar Akashi dengan seringai jahilnya.

Sementara itu...

Netra Kuroko tak lepas menatap objek putih di depannya dengan seksama.

"Siapa namanya?"

Kuroko menegakkan posisi duduknya ketika Akashi baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Nampak dia sangat menawan dengan kaos _v-neck_ lebar berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Aku belum memberikan nama." jawab Kuroko. Dia sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Akashi yang sibuk menggosok hidungnya hingga memerah. Alerginya pasti kambuh. Tapi pria itu begitu keras kepala dan malah terus mendekatinya. Mungkin besok dia harus mampir ke apotek dan membelikan Akashi _antihistamin._

"Jika kau memutuskan untuk merawatnya, maka kau harus menentukan nama panggilan untuknya.:

"Sei."

Alis merah Akashi nampak sedikit menukik dari posisi awalnya.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi nama Sei?"

Akashi masih terpaku. Entah harus senang atau marah karena potongan nama kecilnya malah dijadikan nama seekor kucing.

"Sepertinya namanya tidak cocok ya?" Kuroko menunduk. Mencoba memikirkan alternatif nama lain. "Apakah, Ao?Ki-chan?Midori- ah ya bulunya berwarna putih jadi namanya Shiro-"

"Namaku saja!"

"Eh?"

"Kau bertanya soal pendapatku kan?Sei, nama itu yang terbaik."

Kuroko sempat berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia paham betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Akashi. Dia tertawa kecil ketika dia sadar jika keadaan ini seperti peliharaan yang punya peliharaan juga.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kuroko menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepalanya. Dia rasa, hal itu tidak perlu diketahui oleh Akashi. Kuroko takut jika Akashi akan tersinggung nantinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu guru magang yang ada di sekolah?"

Kuroko terdiam saat Akashi tiba-tiba mengalihakan pembicaraan kearah yang lebih serius.

"Entahlah, aku baru beberapa hari disana dan aku tidak yakin bisa mengingat semuanya. Sebagian besar mengajar di kelas 11 hanya guru olahraga dan guru biologi yang mengajar kelas 10."

"Baiklah, siapa saja yang kau kenal."

"Akashi-kun, apa ada kaitannya dengan penculikanku waktu itu?"

Akashi memegang kedua bahu Kuroko dengan erat. Sebisa mungkin, dia harus bisa meyakinkan Kuroko agar dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanya. Dia yakin jika penculik itu sudah mengancam Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Katakan saja, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu." kata Akashi kala dia melihat sinar keraguan di dalam mata Kuroko.

"Iida Sousuke-sensei dan Kotaro Hayama-sensei."

Kini Akashi telah mengantongi dua nama. Sisanya, dia akan segera mengetahuinya besok. Ahh, dia tidak sabar ingin segera tahu siapa dalang penculikan itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah menduga siapa orang yang berambisi ingin menyingkirkan Kuroko dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Kise berulang kali mencuri pandang kearah managernya yang kini sedang mengantarnya sampai apartemen. Mobilnya mogok dan hari ini dan besok dia harus diantar jemput oleh Kasamatsu-managernya.

 _"Ano, Kasamatsu-senpai."_ Kise berinsiatif memanggil pria berambut hitam itu untuk pertama kali.

Yang dipanggil nampak acuh tak acuh dan tetap fokus menyetir walaupun Kise berulang kali menyolek bahunya.

"Hentikan itu, _baka_! Jika kau ingin cepat sampai ke rumah sakit akan kukabulkan dengan segera."

Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya-berlagak seperti tentara kalah perang. Sepertinya mood pria itu sedang buruk sekarang. Dia bisa mati muda jika dia tetap nekat menggoda managernya yang dia klaim paling galak sedunia.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu siapa pelaku penculikan Kurokocchi kepada Akashicchi?"

Kini Kasamatsu menoleh kearah Kise untuk sejenak dan menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Kau tidak lihat, jika anak yang bernama Kuroko itu sama sekali tidak menginginkannya? Dia lebih baik melupakan masalah itu dan memulai hidup baru di suatu tempat yang jauh -tanpa Akashi pastinya."

"Kenapa seperti itu- _ssu_? Akashicchi memang kadang-kadang galak dan punya kepribadian yang menyeramkan tapi aku yakin Akashicchi melakukan itu semata-mata dia hanya ingin melindunginya?"

"Kau mungkin benar. Dia sangat ambisius dalam mencapai sesuatu. Secara tidak langsung dia telah memunculkan kebencian di berbagai pihak. Kau tidak pernah belajar dari pepatah jika _semakin tinggi pohon, akan_ se _makin kencang pula angin yang menerpanya._ "

Kise tak mampu berkomentar apapun. Sebagai sahabat dekat Akashi, Kise hanya berharap apa yang dikatakan seniornya itu tidaklah benar.

"Kita sudah sampai. Beristirahatlah, besok pagi kau harus bersiap untuk jadwal pemotretan selanjutnya."

"Arggh, bisakah aku libur sehari saja? Aku sangat lelah karena seharian ini aku terus diomeli -terutama olehmu _-ssu_!" ujar Kise dengan ekspresi sebal. Namun Kasamatsu tak mau ambil pusing. Mengahadapi model _bebal_ macam Kise, memang tendangan adalah cara terbaik.

"Pulang sana, dasar idiot!" katanya sambil menendang pantat model bersurai _blonde_ itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, _hidoi_ - _ssu_!"

"Katakan pada Akashi, jika dia harus bersiap setelah ini." ujar Kasamatsu sebelum dirinya tancap gas dan pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih terdiam di depan apartemennya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko tak tahu lagi dimana dia bisa menyembunyikan mukanya saat berpuluh pasang mata nampak kompak tertuju kearahnya. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya kearah pria bermanik _crimson_ yang kini berjalan tegap di sampingnya. Menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini bukanlah kesenangannya, malah dia ingin melambatkan langkahnya dan berjalan di belakang agar perhatian mereka tidak tertuju kearahnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sulit dilakukan karena tangan Akashi lekat menggenggap tangannya. Sementara Mayuzumi berjalan lambat di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau selalu menundukan kepalamu?"

"Huh?" Kuroko menoleh saat Akashi tiba-tiba buka suara sambil menatapnya. Wajah bingung Kuroko membuat Akashi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya.

"Apa kau kesal gara-gara Sei kusuruh makan di luar?"

"Bukan! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesal. Tapi..."

Manik Akashi mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko yang mengarah ke genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

"Kita jadi pusat perhatian. Alangkah baiknya jika Akashi-kun..."

"Tidak. Semakin kau mencoba untuk melepas genggaman ini, maka aku akan semakin erat pula menggenggam tanganmu. Jadi diamlah!"

"Akashi-kun!" seruan Kuroko semakin keras saat melihat sosok Kagami lewat di depannya. Baiklah kali ini Akashi menyerah. Dia melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan beralih menyapa Kagami yang nampak berjalan lesu memasuki kelas.

"Ah, pagi Taiga-kun!"

Kagami tersenyum kecut melihat sosok Akashi beserta Mayuzumi di sekolahnya. Sepertinya Kagami merasa akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering melihat Akashi menempel di sisi Kuroko. Ah, tentu saja karena pria itu menganggap Kuroko sebagai propertinya kan? Wajar saja jika Akashi khawatir Kuroko akan hilang lagi bahkan sampai repot-repot minta tolong kepada dirinya sebagai _bodyguard_ dadakan.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku titip Kuroko kepadamu. Aku akan menemui seseorang setelah ini."

Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Dia memandang tak enak kearah Kuroko yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hari ini aku ada pertandingan basket dengan SMU Kaijou di distrik sebelah. Kalau mau ikut ya tidak apa-apa sih, itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan jika Kuroko kuajak pergi."

"Tentu saja aku keberatan."

Sudah Kagami duga! Pria itu tidak bisa ambil resiko membiarkan Kuroko lepas dari pengawasannya. Padahal Akashi sendiri yang bilang jika dia percaya kepadanya. Tapi ya sudahlah!

"Pergi keluar sama saja mengambil resiko. Kalau begitu, Chihiro kau yang menjaganya hari ini. Aku akan menemui orang itu sendiri."

 _"Ha'i, wakarimashita."_

Setelah Kuroko dan Mayuzumi pergi, manik _crimson_ Akashi kembali ke arah sosok Kagami yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pergi bersama guru olahraga?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Karena guru lama sedang cuti, maka guru magang yang menggantikannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Guru olahraga itu adalah salah satu guru magang yang disebutkan Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu. Seorang guru olahraga biasanya tidak terlalu mencolok karena jam mengajarnya tidak sesering guru mata pelajaran yang lain. Bisa dipastikan jika penculik itu memilih mata pelajaran yang tidak terlalu mencolok agar tidak banyak siswa yang mengenalinya. Dan kenapa dia hanya mengajar kelas 10? Ini semakin mencurigakan untuknya. Dan sepertinya Akashi harus membelokan arah penyelidikannya kali ini. Soal Kuroko sepertinya dia bisa mempercayakan segalanya kepada Mayuzumi. Yah, pelayan setianya itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Kali ini biar aku yang mengikutimu." ujar Akashi dengan tatapan serius. Membuat Kagami menengguk ludahnya susah payah.

"B-baiklah."

Dan Kagami harus menerima keputusan itu dengan lapang dada.

 **TBC**

 ** _Hoii~ minna apa kabar semuanya? Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. 4k, apa sudah cukup panjang? Saya berusaha menyajikan moment sweet diantara AkaKuro tp sepertiya kurang ya? T_T. Dan ada sedikit MayuKuro di atas. Selain AkaKuro saya juga ngeship sama MayuKuro sih, jadi maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini agak dipaksakan dan gantung banget. Ne? *kedipmesra*_**

 ** _Tak lupa untuk yang sudah memfavorite, follow dan review di sini, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalaupun ada yang mau menyumbangkan ide, kritik maupun saran, kotak PM dan review saya terbuka lebar untuk para reader semua._**

 ** _Sekian untuk chapter ini, semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua. Salam AkaKuro, jaa matta ne!_**

 ** _Kuroi Sora18_**

 ** _logout_**


	9. Chapter 8 : The Sharp Edge

"Kali ini biar aku yang mengikutimu." ujar Akashi dengan tatapan serius. Membuat Kagami menengguk ludahnya susah payah.

"B-baiklah."

Dan Kagami harus menerima keputusan itu dengan lapang dada.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Akashi-san?" tanya Kagami. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah bis yang mengantar rombongan klub basket menuju Kaijou."Aku merasa kau jadi semakin _overprotective_ dengan Kuroko."

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai insiden waktu itu kan? Kurasa sudah cukup jelas." jawab Akashi dengan nada datar.

"Ahh ya..." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan canggung. Sepertinya dia menanyakan hal yang sia-sia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana guru olahraga itu berada?"

"Dia langsung menuju Kaijou. Dia bilang dia ingin melihat pemain Kaijou berlatih terlebih dahulu. Kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Keduanya pun saling terdiam sampai bis yang mereka naiki melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.

Sementara itu di SMU Rakuzan...

"Uwah..."

"Dia siapa?"

 _"Kakkoi yo ne!"_

Kuroko menghela napas saat mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya nampak tertarik dengan sosok pria yang menunggunya di luar kelasnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro - tak Kuroko sangka sebelumnya bahwa pria yang dia anggap pendiam itu ternyata begitu keras kepala. Dia bersikeras untuk tetap menunggunya sampai pelajaran telah usai.

"Kuroko-kun..."

Kuroko terkesiap saat seorang siswi teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan suara cukup lirih.

 _"Nani desuka?"_

"Ano, siapa pria diluar itu? Aku sering melihatnya mengantarmu. Dan sekarang dia sampai repot-repot menunggumu di luar kelas."

"Rinoguchi-san, sebenarnya dia orang yang disuruh untuk menjagaku."

"Uwaah, ternyata kau itu anak orang kaya ya? Kupikir rumor yang ada disekolah ini benar."

 ** _Rumor?_**

"Rumor a-apa?"

"Ah, iya rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau dan Akashi Seijuurou itu..."

Sebelum gadis itu mengatakan yang rumor yang menyebar ke penjuru sekolah, guru yang sedang mengajar mereka tiba-tiba memanggil gadis itu.

"Minami Rinoguchi-san!"

 _"HA'I!"_

"Walaupun aku seorang guru magang disini, aku tidak akan segan-segan dengan siswa yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku."

" _Gomenasai, Hayama-sensei."_

 **LOCKED IN HEAVEN**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Little bit INSPIRATED by Okane Ga Nai by Hitoyo Shinozaki and Tohru Kousaka

Main Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre : Romance / Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : M #maybe

Summary :Meskipun dirinya mengakui bahwa dia memang lemah, setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit keberanian berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mencoba mengintimidasinya saat ini./"Tetsuya, kau adalah properti milikku.Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan turuti saja perintahku! "/

 **WARNING!!!**

Fic ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ Shounen-ai/ BoysLove, bagi yang alergi silahkan klik button back pada layar masing-masing. No, Flame! Silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan. Yang nggak suka jangan baca!!!

author proudly present

Chapter 8 : The Sharp Edge

.

.

"Jadi anak itu?"

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka jika Akashi-sama tertarik dengan dia."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau bisa mati jika dia sampai dengar!"

"Uwahh, _kowai..._ "

Berbagai bisikan terdengar dari segala penjuru kafetaria saat Kuroko datang bersama Mayuzumi dengan nampan di tangannya. Dia memilih bangku paling belakang yang jauh dari keramaian.

Kuroko menunduk menatap makan siangnya tak berminat. Sedikit mencuri pandang ke sekitarnya yang berubah begitu hening beberapa saat setelah kedatangannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Kuroko-san?"

Manik _azure_ -nya teralihkan kepada Mayuzumi yang menemaninya makan siang di kafetaria sekolah. Sampai saat ini, pria itu masih begitu lengket menempelinya kemana pun dia pergi- bahkan saat dia ingin ke toilet sekalipun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bohong. Mayuzumi tau jika remaja di depannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Beberapa hari Kuroko tinggal di kediaman Akashi, Mayuzumi telah tahu beberapa hal jika Kuroko sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong. Itu jelas terlihat dari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya tentu saja.

"Apakah anda merasa risih dengan keberadaan saya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja..."

"Saya tahu ini akan sulit. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah karena ini demi kebaikan anda."

Kuroko menunduk lagi. Percuma, bahkan Mayuzumi sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya sebelum dirinya sempat berbicara. Jari-jarinya mulai memilin ujung blazer abu-abunya dengan wajah kalut. Mayuzumi tahu jika Kuroko merasa terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Tapi tanggung jawab adalah tanggung jawab. Akashi sudah mempercayakan keselamatan anak itu kepadanya. Dan dia harus menjaganya terlepas dari perasaan anak itu suka ataupun tidak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan Akashi-kun akan kembali?"

"Anda sudah merindukannya?" ujar Mayuzumi dengan nada datar.

Candaan Mayuzumi tak pelak membuat wajah Kuroko seperti kepiting rebus. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti sebuah candaan.

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Mayuzumi-kun." Kuroko membalas dengan wajah tertekuk. Nampaknya dia sedikit kesal karena Mayuzumi sedikit menggodanya tadi. Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya saat dia berhasil membuat remaja bersurai _baby blue_ itu kesal.

"Baiklah, maafkan saya. Akashi-sama akan kembali ketika urusannya selesai."

"Ano, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sebelumnya. Setelah aku beberapa hari tinggal bersama Akashi-kun, apa dia hanya tinggal seorang diri? Maksudku, selain Mayuzumi-kun dan Hibiki-san tentu saja."

"Keluarga Akashi-sama?"

"Hmm." Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yang kutahu, ibunya telah meninggal dunia saat dia kecil. Lalu kemana ayahnya?"

Dalam sekejap, punggung Mayuzumi menegak tegang. Dia terdiam untuk sejenak -mencoba menimang apakah dia harus menceritakan seluk beluk keluarga Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"Kepala keluarga Akashi sedang berada di luar negeri untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Mungkin setahun sekali dia akan kembali untuk sekedar istirahat atau ada keperluan yang memang harus diselesaikan di Jepang."

Jawaban Mayuzumi membuat Kuroko termenung untuk sejenak.

"Selama itu?"

"Begitulah. Selama ini Akashi-sama lah yang mengurusi perusahaan dan urusan keluarga Akashi disini. Tapi tenang saja di sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu."

Setelahnya Kuroko terdiam. Dia baru tahu beban pria _crimson_ yang meyelamatkannya itu begitu berat.

.

.

.

.

Manik _crimson_ Akashi tak pernah lepas dari sosok pria yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Saya tidak menyangka jika anda ingin melihat pertandingan kami secara langsung."

Akashi tidak yakin jika pria di depannya saat ini adalah orang yang menculik Kuroko.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sebentar. Apa kehadiranku mengganggu?"

"Ah tidak-tidak!" Pria tinggi dengan stelan training serba hijau itu menggeleng sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Justru saya senang sekali."

Kagami yang melihat interaksi keduanya dari kejauhan pun hanya menghela napas berat. Sebelum mereka sampai di Kaijou, Akashi telah berhasil membuat dirinya _shock_ untuk sesaat karena pernyataan tidak masuk akal pria _crimson_ itu. Bagaimana bisa guru olahraga magang itu menjadi pelaku penculikan Kuroko? Meskipun itu hanya dugaan saja. Tapi dugaan itu menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana guru magang yang satu itu adalah pelakunya?

"Taiga!"

Kagami terkejut saat Akashi tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kurasa bukan dia orangnya."

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau itu tidak mungkin. Orang semacam dia-" telunjuk Kagami mengarah kearah kearah guru olahraga yang nampak malu-malu saat ada guru wanita yang menawarinya minuman. "rasanya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana jika itu hanya kedok? Kau mau menjaminnya?"

"I-itu...Ahh! Kau belum tahu kan, guru Biologi di kelasku? Koutarou Hayama-sensei. Dibanding Yamada-sensei, menurutku dia terlihat sangat mencurigakan."

"Kapan dia mengajar?"

"Hari ini dan-Oi! Akashi-san, kau mau kemana?!"

Akashi berjalan secepat yang dia bisa menuju ke Rakuzan. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya dengan perasaan khawatir yang tiba-tiba datang menelusup ke hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membuka _smartphone_ miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Chihiro!" serunya begitu sambungan teleponnya berhasil terhubung.

 _'Ya,Akashi-sama. Ada apa anda-'_

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Akashi dengan nada tidak sabar.

Jeda sebentar sebelum Mayuzumi menjawab lagi dengan nada lirih.

' _Saya sedang mengawasi guru magang yang mengajar di kelas Kuroko-san.'_

Mata Akashi nampak melebar untuk sesaat karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Apa kau meninggalkannya sendiri?"

 _'Tidak, Akashi-sama. Justru sekarang Kuroko-san sedang bersama guru itu dan saya mengawasinya.'_

Dan Akashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak bergegas menuju Rakuzan dengan perasaan kalut.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko mendongkak memandang Kotarou yang berdiri di depannya.

"Saya akan mengusahakannya." ujarnya dengan nada ragu.

 _"Ano ne-"_ Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menghela nafas singkat sebelum memulai bicara lagi. "Bukannya apa-apa sih, cuma aku juga penasaran dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Kau tidak perlu marah, karena wajar seluruh penghuni sekolah penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan juga Akashi Seijuurou. Sebagai wali kelasmu yang baru, aku tidak ingin muridku sampai terkena masalah."

"Saya hanya-"

"Kuroko-san!"

Manik Kotarou menyipit kala melihat sosok kelabu muncul dari tikungan koridor. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah seniornya sewaktu SMU dulu.

"Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang."

 _"Ara!_ Kau sudah dijemput, Kuroko-kun." ujar Kotarou dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan itu di lain waktu."

 _"Sumimasen, Hayama-sensei."_ Kuroko membungkuk menghormat sebelum dia berjalan mengekori Mayuzumi.

"Hah~ kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" ujar Kotarou dengan wajah sebal.

 _Drrrrrttttt drrrrtttt_

Getaran ponsel yang Kotarou simpan di saku celananya membuat guru magang itu berdecih. Dia sudah menduga siapa yang menghubunginya sekarang.

"Kenapa lagi, Hanamiya?"

 _'Kau berhasil?'_

Merotasi kedua bola matanya, Kotarou menjawab pertanyaan Hanamiya dengan nada sebal.

"Kau pikir mudah berpura-pura seperti seorang guru yang baik huh?"

 _'Kutanya kau berhasil atau tidak?'_

"Anak itu ada penjaganya. Tidak mudah mengajaknya pergi kesuatu tempat. Kupikir kau langsung saja menghabisinya. Menabraknya dengan truk atau kau bisa menembaknya dengan pistol."

 _'Sudah kuduga, meminta bantuanmu itu hal yang sia-sia.'_

 **TWITCH**

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MELIBATKANKU KAN?!"

 _'Kenapa kau marah-marah? Jangan cuma mengomel dan lakukan saja tugasmu!'_

Kotarou mengeram-jengkel.

"Baiklah akan kucoba lagi besok."

 _'Kenapa harus menunggu besok?'_

 **TWITCH**

"JIKA KAU TIDAK SABAR, KENAPA TIDAK KAU LAKUKAN SAJA SENDIRI?!"

 _'Ya ya lakukan saja sesukamu.'_

Kotarou mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat. Mungkin dia sedang berimaginasi jika dia bisa meremukan kepala Hanamiya dengan menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Hei, kurasa kita sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Akashi. Kau sudah tahu akhirnya jika mereka tahu kan?"

 _'Sejak awal kita telah mengambil langkah yang cukup jauh. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Bukankah penghalang terbesar kita adalah klan Akashi? Sebagai penguasa ekonomi negara kita, keberadaannya itu sangat merepotkan.'_

Mendengar itu Kotarou hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan hari ini juga! Aku punya firasat yang tidak enak."

Guru bersurai pirang itu menatap layar ponselnya yang telah berubah ke tampilan awalnya. Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja.

"Cih, selalu saja omonganku tak didengar!" umpatnya entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko mendongkak memandang Mayuzumi yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mata pelajaran terakhir sudah usai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Mayuzumi hanya memandang remaja itu dengan heran.

Kaduanya pun memasuki mobil itu dan melaju keluar dari area sekolah. Selama perjalanan, baik Mayuzumi maupun Kuroko sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka suara. Suasana dalam mobil itu begitu hening sampai Kuroko tiba-tiba buka suara dengan nada ragu.

"Mayuzumi-kun, sebenarnya apa yang Akashi-kun lihat dari diriku?"

Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak. Dia mengurangi kecepatan mobil itu agar perasaan Kuroko jadi lebih rileks. Mungkin pembicaraannya dengan guru salah satu magang itu membuat Kuroko bertanya hal itu.

"Entahlah. Setiap orang punya pandangan tersendiri dalam menilai sesuatu. Jadi maaf saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda."

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya seperti biasa memilin ujung blazernya dengan gelisah.

"Apapun yang guru itu katakan kepada anda, mohon untuk jangan memikirkannya Kuroko-san. Atau itu akan menjadi kerugian untuk anda sendiri."

"T-tapi, meskipun kau dan Akashi-kun selalu berkata demikian, tetap saja kehadiranku bukankah hal yang patut dipertanyakan? Bukankah aneh m-membeli orang hina sepertiku hanya karena sekotak ayam goreng dari restoran cepat saji?"

"-dan bahkan aku tidak mengingat peristiwa itu. Mungkinkah Akashi-kun hanya sebatas kasihan kepadaku?"

Manik kelam Mayuzumi melirik kearah Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Kuroko-san selalu mempermasalahkan hal itu? Dari pada membicarakannya dengan saya, akan lebih baik jika anda sendiri yang bertanya langsung kepada Akashi-sama."

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Dia berpikir mungkin karena Mayuzumi adalah orang terdekat Akashi yang dikenalnya, mungkin saja pria itu mengetahui alasan sebenarnya kenapa Akashi bersedia membelinya. Alasan karena Kuroko pernah memberikan sekotak ayam goreng nampaknya kurang masuk akal bagi Kuroko.

"Anda sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri memikirkannya, atau anda akan jatuh sakit."

"A-aku mengerti." ujar Kuroko dengan wajah kecewa.

Mayuzumi hanya menghela nafas sembari kembali memfokuskan diri kearah jalanan yang ada di depannya sebelum mereka harus terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba bagian belakang mobil yang mereka naiki ditabrak oleh mobil lain yang mengekor dibelakang mereka.

"Kuroko-san, anda baik-baik saja?"

Mayuzumi menaikan kecepatan mobilnya untuk menghindari mobil misterius yang sedang mengikuti mereka.

Kuroko tak merespon. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan badannya gemetaran. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

Manik kelam Mayuzumi melirik kearah spion mobil. Mobil misterius itu terus mendekat. Berkali-kali Mayuzumi harus membanting kemudi dengan keras saat mobil itu berulang kali mencoba untuk menabrakan diri ke arahnya.

Sementara Kuroko merasa jika dia tiba-tiba diliputi rasa takut yang luar biasa. Bayang-banyang kecelakaan mobil yang pernah dialaminya terus menghantuinya.

 ** _BRAK!!!_**

Mobil yang naiki Mayuzumi dan juga Kuroko ditabrak dari samping hingga membuat mobil itu menabrak sebatang pohon pinus di pingggir jalan.

"Hah~ kenapa kalian begitu ngeyel sih? Harusnya kalian menyerah saja tentu semuanya tidak akan berakhir jadi seperti ini~" Hanamiya memastikan diri untuk melihat keadaan Kuroko dan juga Mayuzumi. Keduanya nampak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala bercucuran darah. "Kau sudah puas, Haizaki?" tanyanya begitu Haizaki keluar dari mobil sedan yang sudah penyok di bagian depannya.

"Apa mereka sudah mati?"

"Belum. Tapi kurasa, sekarat iya." jawabnya ketika melihat keadaan Kuroko yang terengah-engah. "Apa kupercepat saja kematian mereka? Melihat mereka tersiksa sepeti ini membuatku sedikit kasihan juga."

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Haizaki mendekat kearah mobil dan memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Namum dia terkejut saat sebuah pistol diacungkan kearahnya.

"Kau masih hidup ternyata." ujarnya saat melihat Mayuzumi nampak menodongkan pistol kearah Haizaki dengan satu tangan.

 **DZING!!!**

Bunyi desingan peluru terdengar. Mayuzumi dengan cepat menendang tubuh Hizaki dan bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hanamiya menyeringai.

"Permainan jadi semakin menengangkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi berulang kali mengecheck layar ponselnya. Tak ada kabar apapun dari Mayuzumi setelah panggilan terakhir mereka selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Perasaannya menjadi kacau saat melihat titik GPS yang dia pasang di tas Kuroko berhenti dititik yang sama. Apa mobil yang mereka naiki mogok dijalan? Tidak, Mayuzumi selalu mengechek mobilnya setiap hari. Dan Akashi berani bertaruh jika Mayuzumi sebenarnya adalah mekanik yang cukup handal dibandingkan mekanik manapun. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? Berbagai kemungkinan buruk kini memenuhi kepala Akashi. Apalagi saat dia mencoba menghubungi pelayan setianya, Mayuzumi sama sekali tak mengangkat telfonnya.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Akashi memasuki audi A8 berwarna hitam yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hibiki-san, kita pergi sekarang."

"Ha'i. Seijuurou-sama."

.

.

.

Manik _azure_ Kuroko perlahan terbuka, pandangannya memburam dan rasa nyeri menghujam kepalanya begitu dia mencoba menegakan kepalanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sosok Mayuzumi yang sedang terkapar di tanah sementara dua sosok lainnya yang dia ketahui bernama Hanamiya Makoto dan sepupunya -Haizaki Shougo sedang menendangi tubuh Mayuzumi yang nampak tak berdaya.

 _"Y-yamete kudasai!"_

Pada akhirnya semua mata tertuju kepada sosok ringkih yang mencoba untuk keluar dari dalam mobil untuk menghampiri tubuh Mayuzumi.

"K-kuroko s-san! Lari!"

Manik _azure_ Kuroko membulat melihat pelayan setia Akashi itu dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia ingin berlari menyelamatkan Mayuzumi, namun seluruh badannya terasa kaku dan kepalanya nyeri luar biasa.

"Ooh, rupaya tuan putri sudah sadar! Hei, Haizaki! Bukankah ini jadi dramatis sekali?"

Haizaki mengacuhkan lelucon Hanamiya. Dia berhenti menendang tubuh Mayuzumi. Kakinya yang berbalut jins abu-abu mendekat kearah Kuroko dan menarik surai _baby blue_ miliknya.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi sepupuku tercinta! Kau tahu, aku dapat banyak masalah karena dirimu."

Tangan Kuroko menggenggam tangan Haizaki yang sedang menjambak rambutnya.

"K-kumohon hentikan semua ini, Haizaki-kun!"

"Hentikan? Apa kau mulai nyaman dengan kehidupanmu saat ini? Menjadi peliharaan anak dari rival kedua orang tuamu? Kau menjijikan, Kuroko!"

 ** _'Rival?'_**

Haizaki menyeret Kuroko keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendorongnya ke tanah dengan kasar.

"Melihat reaksimu, aku yakin kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Keluarga Akashi adalah rival perusahaan kedua orang tuamu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, tapi penyebab bangkrutnya Phantom Corporation adalah Akashi Masaomi- kepala keluarga Akashi."

"Kau pasti berbohong."

"Kuroko, kau adalah sepupu kesayanganku, untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu? Asal kau tahu, kegagalan proyek konstruksi di Distrik Kaijo beberapa tahun lalu adalah karena adanya sabotase dari Klan Akashi. Hanya karena mereka kalah tender proyek dari perusahaan Amerika, mereka bekerja sama dengan anggota yakuza untuk mengacaukan proyek itu. Dan akibatnya, proyek itu mogok di tengah jalan karena banyak pekerja konstruksi memilih untuk berhenti bekerja. Gagalnya proyek itu membuat Phantom Corporation terkena denda besar hingga membuat perusahaan orang tuamu bangkrut."

Haizaki menyeringai saat melihat Kuroko nampak shock setelah mendengar ceritanya. Dia masih terpaku -mencerna kata-kata sepupunya. Entah dia harus percaya atau tidak karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang mengenai itu.

"Kuroko-san, jangan dengarkan dia!"

Mayuzumi berteriak untuk menyadarkan Kuroko. Namun, setelah itu Mayuzumi harus berteriak kesakitan karena kepalanya diinjak oleh Hanamiya yang masih menonton drama menarik di depannya.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Haizaki mendesah lelah. Dia menyisir poni rambut kelabunya ke belakang dan mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Aku sudah menceritakan panjang lebar begini tetapi kau malah tidak ingat. Apa perlu kulubangi kepalamu dulu agar kau bisa ingat semuanya?"

Suara gerungan mesin mobil membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju kearah mobil berwarna hitam yang baru saja berhenti di depan mereka.

"Aku akan menunjukan drama yang menarik untukmu. Aku penasaran, apakah orang semacam Akashi akan lebih sayang harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu atau peliharaan rendahan seperti kalian."

Haizaki menarik tangan Kuroko untuk memaksanya berdiri.Lengannya menghimpit leher Kuroko hingga pemuda kecil itu merasa sesak nafas. Apalagi benturan di kepalanya membuat pandangannya semakin berkunang-kunang.

Akashi dengan wajah dingin menatap Kuroko dan pelayan setianya yang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya secara bergantian. Tangannya terkepal erat saat melihat darah nampak mengotori sebagian wajah Kuroko. Berani-beraninya Haizaki melukai Kuroko sampai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kebodohan kalian hingga menggunakan cara kotor seperti ini." ujar Akashi. Dia menahan diri untuk tetap tenang meskipun dirinya sangat ingin menghajar Haizaki dan juga Hanamiya.

"Untuk mengalahkan setan licik sepertimu, terkadang cara kotor perlu di gunakan." sahut Hanamiya. Kakinya sekali lagi menginjak kepala Mayuzumi hingga membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lepaskan mereka!"

"Lepaskan? Jika kau ingin para peliharaanmu ini kulepaskan, berlututlah kepadaku! Merangkak dan jilat sepatuku lalu ucapkanlah kata maaf!"

Akashi masih belum bergeming. Dia memandang sengit kearah Haizaki. Mereka berniat menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan mempermalukannya. Seumur hidupnya dia baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun, jangan lakukan i-tkhh!!"

"Lebih baik kau diam saja, atau peluru di pistol ini menembus kepalamu."

Suara Kuroko tertahan oleh lengan Haizaki yang semakin erat membelit lehernya.

Haizaki tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Akashi nampak memerah menahan amarah.

"Ayolah, disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan harga dirimu? Kau tidak ingin kepala peliharaan kesayanganmu ini berlubang kan?" ujar Haizaki sembari menekan moncong pistol itu ke pelipis Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Akashi melangkah. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi kala Akashi sudah menjatuhkan lututnya di tanah berdebu. Kenapa pria itu begitu peduli kepadanya sampai seperti itu? Kuroko- dia merasa bukanlah orang yang spesial bagi pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"A-akashi-sama..." Mayuzumi mencoba meraih majikannya, namun dengan sangat kejam Hanamiya menginjak tangan itu hingga berdarah.

"Sepertinya kau begitu berharga di matanya ya, Kuroko? Si arogan itu bahkan sampai melakukan ini demi dirimu."

Kuroko mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun lengan Haizaki begitu kuat melilit lehernya hingga yang dia dapat hanya rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

"Sekarang merangkahlah kemari, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Dan demi langit dan bumi, saat itu Akashi ingin sekali membunuh Haizaki.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
